Whispers Of Elysium: The Child The World Forgot
by blueangel3136
Summary: Angels were never to fall in love with youkai. No questions asked and no exceptions. But when her true self is revealed, Kagome's only remaining friend must choose between life or love.
1. Prologue

Whispers Of Elysium:

The Child The World Forgot

Prologue

Disclaimer: Believe me, you people would know if I owned Inuyasha because you'd never hear from my sorry ass again. XD

A/N:

This is close to being the final version. I've already posted some of this trilogy (yes, three or four part trilogy) on Anime Spiral, but that's the old version. One with typos, mixed up details, and other odds and ends everywhere. This will probably be the final version, but I have to have my beta reader check it first. Please review on this story! I so eager to hear stuff about this story! Ja ne!

* * *

A city of white marble became washed in red as the sun set beyond the mountains to the west. The air was thick with an undeniable tension, and a summer wind stirred it like a thick brew. The whole city seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for some unforseen occurrence to fall upon them. The city's people were that of the realm beyond, of Elysium. Their wings were spread as they walked and flew lazily through the streets, no cares troubling their peaceful existence. Yes, they knew war was being fought below their mountains and said war was co-lead by their Lord, but they still had no cares. For if the war would bring something dire, their Lady would know. This is because their Lady, a woman who's beauty and power were rivaled by none but her Beloved, had the gift of "The Sight". All things to come and all things passed were seen by her bright blue eyes. So the people of this white city, Alendia being its name, were not at all bothered by some war started for the petty reasons of youkai and ningen alike.

All but the royalty. That is to say, the Lady of the Northern Realm and Keeper of the Heavenly Gate.

She stood on an expansive marble balcony, the summer winds making the fabric of her less than normal gown and her platinum blonde hair dance weightlessly. Her gown was actually normal for her people, but for anywhere else within the isle of Japan it was rather abnormal. Fashioned with similar attributes of the French Renaissance, its bodice was relatively simple. No jewels or frilly lace, just some blue dyed material at the bottom of the bodice with small silver butterflies glittering in a semi-transparent fashion over that. The neckline dipped slowly from the intricate ribbon edge hanging off her shoulders and scooped in a sheer fashion just a few inches below her collarbone. The sleeves would later be known as an "elfin" design, their edges being nearly two feet below her actual wrist, and the rest of the gown was of simple white silk that flowed out behind her in a layered train.

Her skin was ivory in color and smooth as skin could ever be. A regal build in her body and face, and a heavy air of sorrow, worry, and deep wisdom. Her long platinum blonde hair was free form any sort of hairstyle, just dancing freely in the wind. Her wise eyes were lost in their own world, their bright blue depths glittering in different shades with her varying emotions.

All in all, the Lady of the Realm was quite a site to behold.

None knew this better than the solitary guard watching over her, his sapphire blue eyes trained on her for any movement caused by her own will and not the breeze. Having been rescued from the ningens who'd slaughtered his family, the guard had been raised within the city walls with the Lady. They had been inseparable, best friends from the moment they had met and at one point, lovers. But that was the past, and now he was just content to watch over her as the Commander of the Royal Guard. They had both known the laws, that a youkai and angel were forbidden above anything else, and yet their love had nearly cost them both their lives. In the end, he had turned away from her to save her life. He wouldn't have been able to bare life without her.

So here he stood, watching over her while her subjects went on with their happy lives.

Akito was not one to be worried, for he found it more troublesome than not caring at all. But he knew something was wrong with her, he could see it in every line of her body and feel it in every pulse of her powerful aura. Yet, he had nothing to guess on except for the fact that the Lord of the Realm was currently in battle with an opposing force, upholding his alliance with the Lord of the Western Realm. But why would she be worried? It was known throughout Japan that she had "The Sight" and never once had he sensed this kind of worry and unease from her. Once she saw something, it couldn't change. He knew this, and she knew this. So why worry? It was a waste of time and energy. Perhaps, for the first time in several centuries, she had not seen anything about the outcome of this war. But he shook his head with a quiet snort. No, that was just too impossible to consider.

And yet, Akito felt a deep foreboding within his youkai blood as he continued to watch her.

"Akito-kun?" The white tiger youkai didn't even jump or start when the timid voice of a child reached his ears.

"Aleeria, you know better than to sneak up on me." He could just see the pout on her face.

"But why? It's not like I can surprise you or anything."

"My Aleeria, have you a temper on this day? Or am I just special to you?" Akito felt the sensation of eyes glaring at his back and he finally turned away from his Lady, only to kneel down on one knee with a slight grin before a child no older than ten years old. She was dressed similarly to her mother, the only difference being the top of the young girl's dress. Instead of scooping low like her mother's, Aleeria's only had a slight "v" around her neck.

"Akito-kun, where is my Papa? He promised to play our game with me today." The tiger youkai felt pity for the small child, knowing it had been her own father's orders that she would not be told where he had truthfully went. That way she would not worry, as most children do. But it felt so wrong to lie to the small girl before him, even if he knew he had his orders.

"Suman Aleeria, I cannot tell you that."

"But why Akito-kun?"

"It is my orders." At this, the young girl quieted. Even though she was still very young even by youkai and angel terms, Aleeria was far from unintelligent. Sometimes though, she was a little too smart for her own good.

Aleeria was a child after his own heart, her adorable smile and strangely endearing fashion of getting her way through use of a pout were only just two things that made him protect her like kin. It was rather strange, the child looked nothing like her mother and he guessed it might have been the reason why he let himself grow so close to the child. Instead of having her mother's pure platinum blonde hair, Aleeria had raven black tresses with shockingly bright blue bangs that framed her face perfectly. He knew for a fact that someday she would make many heads turn with her beauty, and this fact made him protect her like he would a younger sibling. After all, he was in total around three-hundred years old but when it was evened out to human years, he was still only twenty. Where as for some strange reason Aleeria's mother had aged much quicker at some point and was nearly thirty in human years.

"Aww, but that's not fair!" Akito chuckled.

"Fair has nothing to do with it Aleeria. This is life."

"But I'm so bored! None of servants will play either!"

"What about your usual playmate?" At this, Aleeria frowned the deepest, angriest frown yet and her pout reached a new level of "pathetically adorable".

"He's off with Inu -Papa somewhere. That's not fair either! He gets to go places with his Papa!" Akito, slightly worried about Aleeria raising her voice when with her mother's current state, ruffled some of the young girl's hair with a quiet laugh.

"That is because you are a female child of the court. You are expected to remain. Where as your friend is a young man and according to youkai law, he must begin to go into battle with his father."

"That's stupid Akito-kun!" She huffed quietly and crossed her arms over her chest, her pathetically adorable pout still in place. But before Akito could respond her again, his quiet laughter stopped as the sound of a horn reached his ears.

"It's Taihen-sama! He has news of Taiyou-sama!" Akito abruptly stood and rushed over to the edge of the balcony next to Aleeria's mother, noting slightly that her expression nor gaze had not changed. The gates of the city were slowly opening, for the shield around the city allowed no creature to fly over them, and Akito could just barely see Taihen and his entourage as they entered the borders. But said entourage worried the tiger youkai, since it was in fact three times smaller than it had started.

'What in Kami's name...' Taihen's entourage took flight once they were within the city's walls, heading directly for the balcony where they stood, and the Lady of the Realm barely turned and watched as the small group of angels landed, Taihen at the head of the bunch wearing his armor and traveling clothes. But his usual air of elegance and sophistication was all but gone, a wild terror on his face and in his eyes. There was even terror laced in the syllables of every word he spoke.

"Suki-sama, I have word from the Western Taiyoukai!" Suki's face finally registered some emotion, that being worry, and she motioned for Taihen to rise from his kneeling position to speak.

"Speak of what you know my advisor." Taihen nodded shakily before continuing.

"The Western Taiyoukai met with me several days away from the Northern mountains, with news of their dire defeat." Suki gasped, losing her normally perfect composure. The silence was eerie, the only noises being that of the wind through trees and fabric. Then, Taihen spoke once more and he reached out and grasped Suki's shoulders to brace her.

"My Lady, Taiyo-sama...is believed dead..." Suki let out a keening cry even before Taihen finished, her lithe frame losing all strength to stand as she was caught by Taihen's strong arms. Akito felt his heart ache for the woman before him, but suddenly he turned and looked behind him as Suki's cry was drowned out completely by another.

"You're a liar Taihen! Papa's alive!"

"Aleeria..." Aleeria looked away from Taihen at the sound of her name, her furious expression soon crumbling into one of anguish as she launched herself at the tiger and wept loudly into his royal blue tunic. Aleeria began to cling closer, and as though by instinct, Akito lowered his head until it was touching hers, his shoulder-length and royal blue strands cascading over her onyx and sky blue hair.

"Shhh, all is well Aleeria. My Lord did what he thought was right, and left this realm protecting that which he cherishes the most." Aleeria and Suki both cried harder at this, although Suki's was silent compared to Aleeria's wail of despair.

In all his years, Akito had never seen Suki nor her daughter so distraught or broken. In those moments, he could see the world stripped bare of it's formalities. Leaving the raw, unrelenting suffering and all consuming pain of the world for his eyes to see in all its dark splendor. Then, as though it had been shot into him, Akito realized that neither Suki nor Aleeria would ever be the same again.

Then, as though some spell had been broken, Suki suddenly sat up with a blank look upon her face.

"Taihen, send word to the Western Taiyoukai. I am carrying out the will of my Beloved, and as such, I severe all ties with him and his realm. As well as the others. Tell him not to search or follow, or to seek answers. Tell him only to wait." Taihen, not at all making any sense of the matter, nodded anyways and spread his emerald green wings, causing his matching hair to dance as his grey eyes softened drastically as he watched Aleeria cling to Akito more. Then, in a whoosh of feathers and wind, he was off to deliver his message. Suki remained silent as Taihen's entourage followed him into the skies, her face blank of any emotion. Strangely though, tears still poured down her cheeks.

"My Lady?"

"Ready my daughter Akito-san and have the chest in my Beloved's study brought to Aleeria's room. I shall meet you there." Akito couldn't respond, couldn't say a single comforting or affirming word. He simply nodded, noticing suddenly that Suki had somehow come to possess the sword that was wielded by Taiyo. It was a beautiful sword, one of lethal grace and great intricacy in its hilt and blade. But for the first time, in several centuries, Akito realized there was something engraved in the swords polished sheath.

It said "To Protect That Which Is Cherished".

Before Akito could blink again, Suki was gone a swirl of blue lights. Aleeria continued to cling to him, her sobs much quieter, but her tears still soaked through his clothes to his tanned skin. But she stopped most of her crying as he suddenly pushed her away from him and forced her to look into his swirling blue eyes, a hiccup or two escaping her as he soothed her.

"Aleeria, Taiyo-sama wouldn't want you to cry in such a fashion. Come, lets go to your chambers and see what your mother wants us do to, ne?" Aleeria nodded glumly, although she did her best to dry her tears as she clasped onto the tiger's strong, clawed hand. Akito tried not to focus on just how wrong her petite little hand looked next to his, which had been stained with many years of bloodshed.

In that moment, as they walked through a large hall towards her chambers, Akito begged the Kami that Aleeria would never know the sorrow or pain of war.

As they reached Aleeria's chambers, Akito noted the chest was already at the foot of Aleeria's strangely western styled bed and the doors were opened for them. Aleeria immediately sank onto her bed with a sniffle, looking so lost and alone even though Akito as there with her. Akito, finding his double damned curiosity overtaking him, opened the chest and he was quite puzzled at what he found there.

A half suit of armor, perfectly fitted for Aleeria. Along with the armor was an outfit of white, blue, and silver. The outfit consisted of a solid white pair of hakamas, a top that resembled the bodice of the little gown she was currently wearing, and a royal blue cape to match the blue of the bodice.

"Aleeria, I do believe Suki-sama wants you to dress in this." Aleeria looked up solemnly, noticing the armor and clothes for the first time. Then, as though she didn't even give it a thought, she snapped the fingers of her right hand. The outfit in Akito's arms and the one she wore were switched with a slight glow of light, which faded to reveal a fully dressed Aleeria as Suki suddenly entered in a whirl of expensive fabrics and lights.

"Arigato Akito-san." Akito was slightly shocked to see Suki dressed her own armor, the only differences between hers and the child's being that Suki's were much more intricate and regal, and the sword strapped at her side.

"My Lady, what are you planning? Why do you and Aleeria both wear battle garb on a day you should be mourning?" Suki faltered as she checked over Aleeria's armor and clothes, then suddenly started moving again as she slipped a pair of small black boots onto Aleeria's dainty feet.

"I am doing as Taiyo wished."

"My Lady?"

"Taiyo had left instructions with me about what to do if this happened. He told me that if he should fall in battle, I was to take Aleeria and run from this place. To hide where no one would be able to find me."

"Where is that Suki-sama?"

"Akito, you no longer have to address me as such. I'm a Lady of the Realm abandoning her lands." Akito shifted uneasily.

"I shall call you by your respectful title, Suki-sama." Suki sighed, but continued as she tightened a few things here and there on Aleeria.

"Taiyo spoke of a well in the western realm, one that supposedly causes youkai corpses to disappear. He said one jump into said well and safety would be ours. So that is where I am going." Akito remained silent for a few moments, absorbing all the information. Then, slowly with a slight hint of worry in his tone, he spoke.

"Suki-sama, what are you not telling me?" Suki grimaced as she finished tightening the last buckle on Aleeria's armor. Then, as though she hadn't even heard him, she spoke to her daughter with a quiet, yet strangely bright, tone.

"Aleeria, do you remember Papa's lullaby?" Aleeria nodded. "Good. I want you to sing it for me." At first, Aleeria looked like she wanted to argue. Then, she simply let her shoulders slump and she began to sing a quiet little song.

i

_Come now little one,_

_Come fly on the air._

_Whether you come fast or slow,_

_I'll be waiting there._

_Don't cry now little one,_

_You must dry your tears._

_For I am with you,_

_And I'll fight away your fears. /i _

"Good. That's very good Aleeria. Keep singing." Aleeria nodded, somehow becoming lost in the little lullaby. Akito watched in awe as Suki's hands began to glow in sapphire light, said elegant hands lifting themselves from Suki's lap until one rested on each cheek of the little girl as she continued to sing, her eyes suddenly glazing over.

i

_Come now little angel,_

_Free yourself of reality. _

_Come now my child,_

_Come and fly away with me. /i _

Suddenly Aleeria's voice stopped and she fell backwards onto her bed unconscious. Akito wanted to leap onto the bed and make sure was alright, but the strange look in Suki's eyes stopped him. She stood above her daughter, eyes once more filled with tears, and then lifted her hands until they were both palms down above the young girl's chest.

"I'm sorry little one, but at least now you will suffer no pain."

"Suki-sama?" But the woman ignored him and closed her eyes, her lips moving in a silent chant as her hands began to glow.

The glow soon engulfed Aleeria's slumbering form as well, and Akito could just barely hear Suki's chant becoming audible. It was in a strange tongue, one he knew he could never understand, but the deep frown of concentration on Suki's face let him know at least two things. One, this was no ordinary spell of an angel. Two, if it was a powerful as she made it look, then the spell had to have a consequence. The latter of those made Akito worry as he listened to Suki's voice become harsher and louder.

Finally, after several minutes of the thickest tension, something new happened. The glow surrounding Aleeria began to focus in the center of her chest, then suddenly materializing as a sapphire blue orb as it slowly rose from within the young girl's torso. It was then, as the orb was completely withdrawn from Aleeria's body and floated into the now upturned palms of Suki's hands, that Akito realized what Suki had done.

"Suki, why? You know she cannot come back after something such as this!" It wasn't a shout, but Akito's fierce tone got his point across. As well as the fact that for the first time in several centuries, he had addressed Suki as a normal person. Not as his sovereign. But Suki smiled sadly as she brushed Aleeria's bangs away from her face, the strands bleeding into a auburn color as she touched. Soon the child's hair was solid auburn, and everything that separated her from a ningen was gone.

"Of this fact, I am well aware Akito. But she still has her soul, and that is enough for me. I would rather her not remember the horrible pain she experienced today. After all," Suki bent low and lifted Aleeria's limp body into her arms, the orb still in her hand, "She was so very close to her 'Papa'. She's better off this way."

"Suki..." He could see the torment in the woman's gaze and he fought a deep urge to simply grab her and hold her tight. But he shook it off, knowing he had thrown that path away many years ago.

"Akito, I leave this to you." The tiger's eyes widened considerably as the blue orb was dropped into his hands, it size being no more than Aleeria's clenched fist.

"I do not..."

"Hide it Akito. I trust you above anyone else now." Suki frowned as she walked to the far end of Aleeria's room where an intricate archway led to a large balcony. "Should something happen, all the memories and powers locked away in that orb must be returned to her. I do hope it never comes to that. But hide it well, for if someone were to get a hold of it then they would be able to control my people and the city. As well as the Gates."

"For you, this I shall do Suki. But you must promise me something in return." Suki who had suddenly spread her magically concealed wings, turned to him from the edge of the balcony, looking so much more older now then she did before.

"What is it that I must promise you koi?" Akito faltered, having not heard such tenderness in her tone towards him in such a long time. But he smiled then, feeling as though some sort of completion had come from that one question.

"Suki, please come back eventually. Only when you are ready. But please, don't disappear forever." Suki smiled sadly, the aged look gone in an instant along with the tiger's breath. Then, as the wind increased, Suki flapped her great white wings once and took the air, calling out her answer to him as she faded away into the skies.

"I promise koi. I promise."

* * *

There, prologue finished. Let me know what you think, and I will make sure to get back to you if you give any advice or ask quesions. Ja ne!

Blue


	2. Chapter 1

Whispers of Elysium:

The Child the World Forgot

Chapter One

Summer. The season in which those in school finally have enough time on their hands to completely laze around all day, and yet be safe from any consequences. Unless of course, you were a student whose family had a strange obsession with giving you enough chores for an army. Summer was the season when the people who had been complaining about the cold and craving warmer weather are suddenly complaining about the heat and craved enough rain or snow to flood the world. Summer was a time when the young population of the world threw their inhibitions into the wind and basically lost what sense they had accumulated throughout the rest of the year. Summer was the time of year when you could leave every window and door open in your house during the evening and never get cold.

So it would not seem strange for the new residents of number twenty-three of Clark Drive to have their house open to the elements.

It was a fine house, one built just within the last ten years. It radiated old fashioned, but it had an elegance to it that made its inhabitants more than just a little pleased with their living arrangements. It stood at the top of a hill, a gravel driveway leading the way up and curling around in the expansive yard. The landscape wasn't like that of an urban area, but just barely tamed with a large field of grass that could surely fit two small football games on it at once. The white color of the house itself contrasted brightly with the vibrant greens around it. Two young boys played in the yard, both with a small plastic action figure as they chased each other this bubbling laughter and glowing smiles.

But they were not the only children of this family.

Although she wasn't exactly a child anymore, her eighteenth birthday being only a month and a half away. She was the eldest, the second born child being eight years young than her. But even at her age, she retained a certain child-like quality that could be seen as she reclined in her desk chair with a sketch pad propped up on her knee. Whether it was the childish way her face scrunched up as she sketched or the shorts and t-shirt pajamas with Tinkerbelle all over her shorts and on the t-shirt with the words "Neverland" below the Disney character's head shot. Or perhaps it was even the mass amount of bracelets on her wrists, surprisingly not impairing her sketching. But whatever it may have been about the girl, she certainly had an air of child-like innocence about her.

She was also rather lax in her appearance. Unlike most of her friends, she wore no make up except for the occasional eyeliner and lip gloss at school, and especially none while at home. Another thing that was rather lax for a girl her age was the state of her hair. It was pulled up into a very lazy bun, unbrushed, with strands freeing themselves from all sorts of places. There were the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes from pulling all nighters to finish drawings or to write. A week ago she was up until two in the the morning nearly every night unpacking.

But Alyssa Davis, even with her lax appearance, was far from ugly.

Alyssa wasn't stunning, but neither was she unattractive. Her long auburn hair went to her waist and always seemed to have a shine to it, even now as she continued on her half finished sketch. She was lean, with long legs built for sprinting and just enough fat content to not be a complete "bean pole" as her mother had once said. But if anyone were to ask her what she hated the most about her appearance, she'd answer with "My friggin mosquito bites." and cause an uproar of laughter. Compared to her mother, Alyssa felt as flat-chested as a junior high girl. But even that was exaggerated. She wasn't small, nor was she large. Alyssa Davis seemed to be a mix of everything.

Then again, none of this really mattered because she usually wore baggy jeans and an oversized sweatshirt everywhere but home.

"Jacob, give me back my Transformer!" Alyssa groaned dejectedly when the youngest of the two received a raspberry in return.

"No! You have to get it back yourself!"

'I swear, if mom doesn't do something quick I'll ring his...'

"Jacob Trenton Davis! Give your brother back his Transformer!" Alyssa winced at the tone in the woman's voice, sitting up with a lazy stretch and laying the sketchbook on her desk with the pencil tucked into the spirals. The hardwood floors were slightly cool under her bare feet, having been caressed by the summer breeze coming through her french doors all day, and she resisted the urge to squeal slightly at the sudden chill.

"Alyssa! Mom wants you!" She groaned at the sound of Jacob's voice, not really wanting to deal with her mother at the moment. After hearing the tone in the older woman's voice as she reprimanded Jacob, no. She definitely didn't want to deal with her mother at the moment. But she went anyways, removing her hair from it's bun to let the straight, matted locks fall in an auburn waterfall down her back as she descended the stairs with a frown.

'Okay, if I was in trouble then she'd be...'

"I'm in the living room!"

'How the hell does she do that? Oh well, at least she's not in the dining room.' She ended that line of thought a wince, remembering the second night they'd slept in the new house.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, nearly slipping on the wood floors for what seemed the hundredth time, and turned to see her mother setting a framed picture on the mantel.

She wore a pair of shorts that had been cut from a pair of old work jeans and reached her knees. Her shirt was a simple blue t-shirt with nothing on it. Long, platinum blonde hair was up in a messy bun just as Alyssa's had been, but somehow looking elegant even so. Alyssa had always envied her mother. The woman had aged effortlessly, with little show that she was nearly thirty-seven. Often, just to see people's reactions, Alyssa insisted on putting some of her own clothes on her mother. More than often, people thought they could be sisters. But one thing that puzzled Alyssa, just as it did now, were the strange looks her mother often had upon her face. Looks that Alyssa knew had a story behind them. Perhaps they were stories of her father, who had died before she was born. But for some reason, Alyssa had a feeling that wasn't exactly it.

"Mom, you've been unpacking all day. Aren't gonna take a break soon?" Her mother smiled.

"Perhaps. Actually, lets have a seat on the couch." Alyssa blinked in confusion, but sat on the comfortable sofa as her mother did.

"Okay, am I in trouble or something?" At this, her mother laughed.

"No! Why do you ask? A guilty conscience?"

"Not at all. But usually when you call me downstairs, it's because I'm in trouble."

"Well, you're not. So stop being so paranoid." Alyssa snorted and sank lower into the couch, with a pout she'd used for years. In her slight ire, she didn't even notice the slight haze in her mother's eyes for a moment.

"I'm not paranoid. Now what's all this about?" The older woman sank lower into the couch with a sigh, removing what looked like an envelope from the small table next to the arm of the couch.

"I got this in the mail today. But before I give it to you, I just want you to know you have full permission and that your traveling bags are in your closet." Alyssa took the envelope, looking quite apprehensive.

"Please tell me this isn't for some kind of summer camp." Her mother snorted and mumbled more about her daughter being paranoid. At this, Alyssa snorted and ripped open the envelope. "I'm not paranoid."

Inside the envelope was a folded up piece of lined paper and yet another, smaller, envelope. Curiosity peaking, Alyssa quickly unfolded the paper and was shocked to see a very familiar script.

"Mom, it's in Japanese." Her mother smiled again, but simply waved her hand towards the paper. Alyssa, having learned to read Japanese even before English, dove into the letter.

_Alyssa-chan,_

_I suppose it's been some time since you've read in Japanese so you may have to have your mother read this for you._

Alyssa snorted.

_But anywho, I've been talking to your mother quite a bit lately and we've decided it's time for you to come home for awhile. Well, not exactly home but the next best thing. We've recently added a guest house to the grounds of our shrine, and since you've decided to take home schooling for your last year in school, we're inviting you to live in the guest house for as long as you want. (Just as long as you don't ruin it.)_

This time she giggled, knowing exactly what the writer was getting at.

_Your mother agreed several weeks ago to all of this, and planned when you would leave. Therefore, by the time this letter reaches you and I'm correct, you're leaving the day this reaches you. Your ticket is enclosed in the other envelope._

Alyssa's jaw dropped wide open.

_I'll meet you at the airport when your plane lands. Oh, before I forget, I haven't told anyone else you're coming so when we get to the shrine, don't come in until I give you a signal._

That part puzzled her a bit though.

_I look foward to seeing you so much Alyssa-chan! I'll see you soon. Oh, and make sure you bring that gorgeous guitar of yours. It has such a lovely sound to it. Ja ne!_

_With lots of love,_

_Yumi_

Alyssa giggles of joy turned into a squeal as she launched herself into her mother, causing the other woman to gasp in shock as her daughter slammed into her with enough force to knock them both to the ground. Which they luckily didn't do.

"Arigato mom! Arigato gozaimasu!" Alyssa's mother laughed heartily, not having seen such a display of happiness come from her daughter for quite some time. Why this was, she didn't know. But she was rather relieved to know it was now far from her mind.

"My, already reverting back to your native tongue? You really have missed Japan, haven't you?" She practically had to shout over Alyssa's screaming.

"Yes! You have no idea how much I've missed it! You and Yumi have to be angels for setting this up!" She didn't notice the look on her mother's face as she squealed again.

"Alright that's enough young lady! I can't breathe and you have to pack!" Alyssa shot up instantly, a slightly mortified look on her face.

"I'm celebrating and yet you're telling me to pack? What kind of mom are you?"

"The good kind. Because, unless my watch is wrong, your plane leaves in three hours and Yumi says you'll need furniture and such for the guest house." Alyssa froze, her face blank. Then, as though some little imp had flipped a switch, Alyssa leapt up from the couch and then proceeded to run up the stairs, yelling obscenities about not having enough time to pack everything.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'll never be able to..."

"I'm sending most of your things along after you! So only pack what you'll need for a week!" The whooping cry of joy was enough to make the older woman laugh again as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where the phone was laying on the counter. She dialed a familiar number, her spirits surprisingly high, and when the person on the other line answered she decided to revert to her preferred tongue.

"Konnichiwa Yumi. Tell me, is it me or does it sound like another World War over there?" The woman on the other line, the sounds of two younger people shouting in the background nearly drowning her out. One voice was for sure the woman's daughter, her shouts being an argument starter for sure. The next one was a male's, one she didn't know at all. It was gruff, with a strange growl as he shouted back at the young female.

"Hai, it's a usual occurrence around here lately." She laughed at Yumi's dejected tone.

"Who's the man? I've never heard that voice before."

"Oh him?" She listened as he yelled again, "That's her boyfriend. He's quite odd, but..."

"He's not my boyfriend mama! You know that!" She laughed at the girl's outraged voice, having a distinct feeling she was blushing redder than a ripe tomato.

"My, she's got a temper still! I figured that might have gone away over the years." Yumi laughed warmly as the argument in the background was reinstated by the male, making bother women groan at his choice of words.

"Not at all. Unfortunately, Kagome's..."

"Don't say it mom!"

"...boyfriend has quite a temper to him as well." The male shouted again, the profanity in the argument rising with his statement.

"Alyssa's is like that too. Only he's..."

"Urasai na baka! Osuwari!" She jumped where she stood as a resounding crash was heard on the other end, followed by the laughter of a much younger male in the room.

"Ha! She got you good this time!" The boy's answer back was a growl, making her laugh as Yumi sighed warmly..

"Alyssa may have to learn to keep her own temper in check while she's there."

"Yes, that would be for the best. Is she packed yet?"

"No, she went upstairs a few minutes ago to pack. When she's done, we'll go and buy some decor for the guest house." Yumi laughed.

"Yes, that would do nicely. I can't see an artistic young girl like her wanting plain white walls in her living space."

"Quite. She made sure that her room was as colorful as possible when we moved in." The yelling escalated in the background and Yumi had to turn and try to quiet them just a notch. On her end of the line, Alyssa's mother could hear her daughter's footsteps going frantically towards the office, signaling she was gathering her laptop and other technical needs.

"I'm afraid this isn't going to get any better. We'll have to cut this short my friend." Yumi's tone was beginning to sound frazzled.

"I can tell. Okay then, call me when you and Alyssa arrive at the shrine later. Ja ne!" Yumi left her own farewells before hanging up to deal with the argument building behind her.

"Mom! Have you seen my portable DVD player!" The older woman shook her head with a laugh as she walked up the stairs and towards her own room to change into some more acceptable clothes.

"It should be in the office! Check the boxes next to the bookcase!" She could hear the noises of an opening box as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Alyssa on the other hand, let out another triumphant shout as she pulled the carrying bag for the device from the box and ran back into her room across the hall.

She nearly slipped on the floors yet again as she turned towards her queen sized bed, the surface covered in various clothing articles and other things for the trip. She tossed the bag onto the bed with everything else and before it even got halfway, yanked off her shirt and headed towards her closet again. Pulling a plain black tank top from its hanger, she also managed to remove her shorts and grab a pair of baggy denim jeans, a belt and a pair of worn high-tops from her large Converse collection.

"Damn, these poor things are about to split." She set off at a sprint and as she was about five feet from the open bathroom door, she simply slid on her bare feet until she felt the wood switch to tile. One of the many things she had done when she was a child still living in Japan.

Having been born and raised until the age of ten in Tokyo, she knew the Japanese writing and language. She'd been back once for a short visit when she was thirteen, but ever since then she'd longed to return. It always seemed to her that she had this unseen string attached to her heart and the other end was in Japan, pulling on her constantly like a leash. Her native language was Japanese, English being confusing for years. She still did everything the Japanese way. She removed her shoes as she walked in the door, sometimes visited a shinto shrine in the area, and she even had traditional Japanese meals three times a week. None of her friends had to ask what she wanted when they went out, and instead simply went to the nearest Japanese diner.

Her friends.

She hadn't seen any of them since school had gotten out, and even before then she'd been more distant than usual. Alyssa was known for going off into her own little world, staring at nothing in particular as her mind and soul ran free in the world of her imagination. It was a world she felt was real, in some distant universe or time. Time would be more accurate. The people in her daydreams were always the same happy faces, who laughed with her and treated her like family.

In this world, Alyssa felt complete.

She didn't know how to describe it, not even to her closest friend. But Alyssa had always felt alone, detached. She felt as though the world had forgotten her and simply moved and saw right through like some ghost in the stories families told around campfires. There really was no description for it in words, this feeling. Sometimes she wondered if she'd been born in another world, but it was so ridiculous that she often found herself laughing at her own thoughts in the silence of her room.

Therefore, it was not surprising to her that her friends had abandoned her.

"Alyssa, make sure to at least wash your hair before we go!" Alyssa started with a jump at her mother's yell, realizing that she had once again left this world to visit another that was trapped within the confines of her mind. Strange, but for the first time she could remember a smell after coming back. A fragrance of vanilla and mint. But she shook it off, blaming it on the various candles in her room. Although, had she bothered to think about it, there were no mint scented candles in her room.

'I must be losing my mind. I guess Jackie was right about my daydreaming.' She frowned and shut the bathroom door, grabbing a large white towel from the rack behind it. Normally when told to clean her outrageously long hair, she'd simply take an actual shower. But seeing as how it took and hour and a half just to reach the mall, and that left her with the problem of her mother. Her mother, although wise about spending her money, was a shopping fanatic. They could go around the mall four times and the woman still wouldn't be finished. Therefore, the remaining one and a half hours was hardly reasonable considering the airport was yet another half hour from the mall.

Alyssa placed her clothes on the counter as she cranked the hot water before turning abruptly and removing her undergarments from a perfectly placed cabinet besides the shower. After placing those on the counter as well, she didn't even bother to test the water before dunking her head below the faucet and grabbing her shampoo bottle. Soon the smells of green apples and strawberries filled her senses and she was reaching for her conditioner while trying to keep her eyes safe from the slowly moving suds on her face.

That's when her cell phone, known as the "Blue Menace", decided to make its presence known by echoing the song "American Idiot" from its place within the depths of her jeans pocket.

"Crap, how did that thing get in there?" Fumbling with a towel and her half-conditioned hair, Alyssa finally managed to sit up and flip open her phone without even checking the number. "This had better be important if you know what's good for you internal organs."

"Alyssa, why haven't you been answering your phone?" She froze when a male's voice echoed in her ear, the only sound after that being from the phone and a slight dripping in the tub behind her. Suddenly she seemed to come back to life though in a blaze of fury.

"What the hell do you want asshole!"

"I just want to talk. Besides, I never even got to explain..." But the young man's voice was cut off as Alyssa simply growled and threw the phone across the bathroom, causing it to break into several pieces upon contact.

'Shit, mom's gonna kill me.' For a moment her face remained furious and promising pain to anything that moved. But that was all gone in an instant as her face seemed to crumble and she fell into a mass that was a sobbing human teen.

"Alyssa, what was that noise? It almost sounded like...Alyssa?" Her mother froze in the doorway, already dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white tunic top with long, belled sleeves. Alyssa neither looked up nor acknowledged her mother's presence until the older of the two dropped to her knees and cradled her daughter like a child for the first time in years.

"Mom..."

"Shh, whatever's upset you doesn't matter right now. You're going to Tokyo, remember? Besides, whatever it is, I'm sure you can get some comfort from..."

"Don't say his name." Her mother froze at the venom in her daughter's voice, having never heard such hate to the young man she was about to suggest. But she seemed to read her daughter's soul in that moment, and she smiled sadly before guiding Alyssa to the tub and turning the hot water back on.

"I won't asked what happened, but you need to move on. Whatever it was shouldn't matter. After all, you don't leave anywhere near him anymore and you're taking home studies in Japan." Alyssa sniffed one more time, nodding hesitantly as though she didn't believe her mother's words. But a moment later she seemed to realize something and she snorted as her mother tilted her head into the water to rinse her conditioned hair.

"I feel like such a child. Breaking a cell phone and collapsing in tears over a guy? I'm an idiot." Her mother laughed lightly at the dejected tone of voice as she gently worked out tangles and conditioner, leaving smooth and silky auburn locks in her wake. Her own blonde hair was now up in another bun, this one more put together than the last with a strange little ornament of small chains draping under it. Alyssa noticed her mother's appearance out of the corner of her eye and cursed.

Just one more thing to worry about while at the mall, her mother looking seventeen again and pulling it off better than her seventeen year old daughter did.


	3. Chapter 2

Whispers Of Elysium:  
The Child The World Forgot

Chapter Two

Many people find that in the earlier years of their lives they are prone to  
falling asleep wherever they dropped. Whether it was upside down in their  
father's recliner or simply flopped onto the carpet, they would sleep as  
though they'd been neglected by the luxury. Then, many found as they grew  
older they could no longer accomplish such feats. They had to sleep in a bed  
or upright in a chair to sleep at all. Some people claim they can sleep  
while in a car, no matter how fast the driver is going or how winding the  
road is. Then, there were the people who could sleep in airplanes. Mind you,  
first class would be simple. But it was quite an amazing feat to find a  
person passed out in the coach section of the plane where young children  
squealed, kicked seats, and threw U.R.F.O.'s everywhere. (Unidentifed,  
Random, Flying Objects)

Fortunately for Alyssa, she was one of the blessed people sleeping  
comfortably in coach.

She stood only two feet away from the curtain, hearing the noise of the  
crowd that was a mere four feet from the other side of the curtain. Her  
nerves were wound tight and she unconsciously played with her fingers as her  
arms hung to her sides. Having been asked to do all this for an ill friend,  
she'd had no idea at the time what she was getting herself into.

'Yeah, I think Nara forgot to mention how many people would be watching!'   
She thought this frantically, suddenly turning on heel and attempting to  
walk off stage, but she was stopped halfway by a strong, black clad arm. At  
the intrusion, she growled almost inhumanly earning a laugh from the person  
who had stopped her.

"Come on, don't be chickening out on me now Girly." She frowned up at the  
tall male, his ice blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"Not funny. I told you not to call me that anymore Man Whore." Again he  
laughed.

They always talked like this, using far from the ordinary pet names for each  
other. But their banter was playful, no matter the circumstances. Quite a  
few times they'd been told by their friends that when they fought it was   
something worth watching and grabbing a bag of popcorn for.

"Now now, don't be so mean. Besides, I'm saving you from making a huge  
mistake." She snorted.

"I made one the moment I agreed to this. I swear, when Nara's feeling  
alright again I'm gonna beat her black and blue up and down Main Street." He  
laughed at her again, and she felt a slight tingle in her spine along with  
her rising ire.

"Alyssa, we both know you love this. All you need to do is get past the fact   
that..."

"There's a crowd out there with a hundred plus people in it?" He shrugged,  
not at all expecting the pout and quiet whine from her. "Alex, I've never  
had to sing solo in front of so many people!"

Again, he laughed and she found herself getting rather tired of his constant  
mirth at her expense. But she was shocked when he pulled her into a crushing  
hug. In that moment, her ire all but disappeared.

"But you have the stubbourness to go out there and face whatever fears you  
might have of that crowd. Believe me, I know first hand." This time she  
laughed with him, wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning into his  
chest where she could feel ever defined muscle that the girls around her  
envied her for. But Alex was hers and she was his, no questions asked. Many  
girls much prettier and popular than she had tried to make him leave her,  
but for reasons unknown, he stayed with her through all of it. Therefore, it  
was not questioned that she would trust his word.

"Thank you Alex." He smiled and she could feel the upturn of his lips  
against her hair.

"Not thanks required. Just go out there and kick some ass, alright?" They  
pulled away from each other and he cupped her cheek for a second before  
turning and walking off stage. "I'll be back here waiting for you." 

That night, he'd told her to kick ass. And as though he'd filled her with  
some sort of magic, she did.

She sang with enough power in her voice that it scared her. No longer was  
she the timid alto in advanced Jazz studies, but the enticing new siren for  
the area's favorite local band. She had the crowd going and the band playing  
their hearts out with smiles on their faces. For Alyssa, it was a night she  
would always remember with happiness in her heart.

Followed by the pain of sorrow.

"Alyssa! You were awesome out there!" She laughed at the band's bass player,  
having been close friends with him for nearly four years now.

"Thanks Matt. But man, whoever was playing base nearly threw me off a couple  
times." She laughed when he simply smiled and gave her a taste of his middle  
finger. She spoke with the other bandmates for a few more minutes, then  
after she'd finished debating with the drummer about the newest movie in   
theaters, she said her goodbyes and walked backstage.

Only to find there was no Alex waiting for her.

'Well he probably had to go to the bathroom. The concert was longer than  
even I thought it was gonna be.' But something seemed to tell her otherwise   
and she slowly began to walk down the hall behind stage, saying a few hellos  
to the stage crew she knew. When she reached one end, she frowned and would  
have walked back the other way had she not heard the muffled sound of  
something dropping inside a room to her right, where the door was ajar just  
a few inches.

"Ouch, that hurt!" It was a female's whisper, one she knew a little too well  
for comfort. Alyssa didn't know why, but she was compelled to go closer to  
the cracked open door and as she did, she heard a male's voice that sent her  
stomach into knots.

"Shh, let me make that all better for you." She didn't even have to look,  
she didn't want to either. She simply froze in the dark hallway, half  
listening to the people inside the room. Then, as the rebellious tears she  
fought sprang up in her eyes, she grabbed the silver pendant around her neck  
and pulled on it so hard the chain broke. Then, with a loud sob that made  
some of the stage crew turn and look, she threw it into the room, pegged the  
male in the head making him turn around with wide eyes, and fled.

She ran as though some kind of monster from her childhood nightmares was   
after her, slamming into several of the sound crew and sending them to the  
floor. She didn't falter when the band yelled after her, and she as hell  
didn't when she heard a certain male voice call after her either.

'Alex...I trusted you...' Tears began to streak down her cheeks, blurring  
her vision as she forced the stage entrance door open and leapt down the  
small flight of stairs, landing almost cat-like before taking off again. She  
didn't stop, she didn't slow, and she didn't look back.

She really didn't have any idea how far or how long she'd been running, but  
when she finally slowed, her body felt as though she'd run around the planet  
and then some. Her mind was foggy, her eyes stinging and blurry from her  
tears which still ran down her cheeks. She looked like a lost child as she  
simply walked, her face red and puffy from crying. Her shoulders were  
slumped and it seemed the world had stripped everything but unworldly  
innocence from her expression. So lost was she that she ddin't even bother  
to pay attention to where she was going.

So lost was she that she didn't notice she'd wandered out into the road.

She heard the screeching of brakes and tires, the blare of a horn, and the  
shifting of a large vehical. Then, as though the world had slowed to a  
crawl, she turned to face the oncoming lights with an expression that would   
have made any person falter.

The lights were the last thing she saw before she saw nothing at all.

Alyssa gasped as her eyes snapped open and she sat up in her seat, making  
the old woman in front of her squawk in protest. For a moment she was   
frightened, not knowing where she was. But memories of the previous hours  
suddenly came rushing back and she slumped back her seat, willing her  
shaking limbs, rapid heart beat, and gasping breath to even out.

"Miss? Daijoubou?" Alyssa glanced up at the hostess, the young woman being  
only a few years older than herself.

"Hai, daijoubou. But can you tell me how much longer we have?"

"Of course. We'll be arriving in Tokyo within a few minutes, so I suggest  
you fasten your seat belt." Alyssa nodded as the woman walked down,  
fastening her seat belt before lifting her plain black backpack onto her  
lap.

'Of course, when I'm the verge of freedom I have that dream again. Asshole.'  
She didn't exactly know why the word "asshole" suddenly came to mind, but it  
seemed to vent frustration and that was enough for her. She could feel the  
plane descend as her heart rate did and such finally even out, leaving her  
calm and slightly bored.

Once she was finally off the plane, nearly knocking over a group of triplet  
girls while doing so, she let out a sigh of relief. Just stepping into the  
airport made it feel as though her problems simply fled from her mind and  
soul. The airport was still relatively crowded, the time being around five  
thirty in the evening, and she felt slightly alone when she saw very few  
people not of Japanese ethnicity. Deciding she wasn't one to suffer staring   
from people, she quickly went to luggage claim and gathered her large black  
duffle bag.

'Okay, now the only problem is that Yumi didn't say anything about where to  
meet her.' Alyssa groaned as she walked out into the evening air, a breeze  
playing with her hair while it hung in its usual cape along her back. But  
before she could think another moment about her predicament, a black Honda  
Accord pulled up in front of her with a smiling Yumi in the driver's side.

"Well if it isn't the one who taught my daughter to belch!" Alyssa giggled  
as she eagerly ran around to the passenger side and threw her bags in the  
back before getting in and buckling her seat belt.

"No, I only helped her perfect her belch. She had a good enough start on her  
own." Yumi laughed this time, driving towards the exit that lead from the  
airport and to downtown Tokyo.

"True, very true. But Kami, it'll be so wonderful having you two under the  
same roof again!" Alyssa nodded with agreement, quickly reaching over and  
turning on the radio with yet another relieved sigh. "Ah, I see you've  
missed that as well."  
"Hai. I can only get limited music in the states. But my Gackt collection is  
rivaled by no American. " Yumi laughed at this, knowing that Kagome as well  
had quite a collection for the man.

"I can believe that. But tell me this, what do you think about me buying  
tickets for an upcoming show?".

Her answer was a loud squeal.

After finishing the discussion about the concert, the two women remained in  
a comfortable silence as Alyssa observed the vastly changed scenery as it  
passed by. Although many things had changed, a lot of things hadn't as well.  
Such as the ice cream shop on the corner near the local college, where some  
of the softest ice cream she'd ever tasted was made. Tokyo was different  
from any city in America, the constant flow of people reminding her just how  
many people she'd known while living here. She'd missed it all. The crowded  
streets, the amazing window shopping, the scenery untouched by technology,  
and especially the people.

Contrary to popular belief at her school, the Japanese people were kinder  
than most. Exceptionally nicer than the French.

"Alyssa-chan, when we get to the shrine in a few minutes it would be a good  
idea to stay out on the front porch until I come get you. Knowing jii-chan,  
he'll come after you with seals and Kami knows what." Alyssa laughed, but  
nodded all the same. After having quite a few of the old man's seals placed  
on her favorite toy and having to remove it, she'd learned they made a mess  
to be wary of.

After a few more turns and exits, they were approaching the long flight of  
stairs leading to the Sunset Shrine. Alyssa noticed hardly anything had  
changed in this part of Tokyo, only the "For Sale" sign on an elderly  
woman's house being new.

"It's just like I remember it." Yumi smiled with a nod, but frowned slightly  
as they hit a bump in the road.

"Hai, but unfortunately that hasn't changed either. Actually, in all truth,  
it's gotten worse. Kami forbid when Kagome learns to drive, she'll destroy  
the car on that thing." Alyssa laughed outright at this as Yumi easily  
parked at the base of the stairs and they both got out of the car, Alyssa  
much slower though as she retrieved her duffle bag and backpack. "Nani? I  
thought you were going to bring your guitar."

"My mom's gonna send it with everything else. She wouldn't even let me take  
it out the door." Yumi laughed in understanding as they began their climb up  
the stone steps of the shrine. It was silent once more, the only sounds  
coming from the city around them and the wind in the trees, and Alyssa   
visably jumped when Yumi suddenly spoke.

"Oh! Another thing before we get to the house! We're constantly having  
unannounced guests, good friends mind you, but one of them has quite a mouth  
and..."

"You want to behave, ne Yumi-mama?" The older woman nodded, slighlty shocked  
to hear Alyssa call her by the nickname the young girl had used as a child.

"Hai, his temper is unlike any other. But, he's quite the softy underneath   
it all." Yumi giggled to herself, thinking just how peeved the young man  
would be if he heard that.

"Wait, is he Kag's boyfriend or something?"

"Something like that. But you'll figure it out more while you're here." They  
reached the top of the stairs finally, Alyssa shivering at the sudden cool  
breeze from in front of them.

Before them lay the shrine, looking slightly older than before. There were  
two or three people milling about in the courtyard, and Yumi greeted them   
warmly and answering their questions before continuing the rear of the  
shrine. Alyssa felt a smile tug at her lips and a warmth invade her chest  
when she saw the warmly lit house, the new guest about half it's size just  
about ten yards away. She glanced at the windows, remembering exactly which  
rooms were which, and she bet she knew where most of the furniture was still  
placed as well.

"Okay Alyssa-chan, just stand out of sight and I'll be back in a few  
minutes. Be ready." Yumi whispered excitedly like a child, making Alyssa  
fight back a chuckle as she nodded. When Yumi went inside, Alyssa ducked  
around to the side of the porch where she knew for a fact that no one could  
see her from the windows. But curiosity got the best of her and she snuck to  
the window open in the front, not looking in but using it to listen.

"Tadaima minna! Souta, be a dear and find my favorite slippers. I think  
Bouyo stole them again." Alyssa stiffled more laughter when she heard a  
dejected sigh from the youngest sibling, the sound of a game pausing  
following after that.

"Ah, you're back! I'm quite astonished you left me with all these young  
people and..."

"Mama! Have you seen the extra ramen cups!"

"No Kagome! Why are you looking for them?" Alyssa swore she heard two  
separate growls come from the kitchen.

"Because Inuyasha no baka wants some!"

"I'm not a baka wench!"

"Don't make me say 'it' Inuyasha!" There was a slight silence, and for some  
reason, Alyssa could see the unknown male gulping nervously.

"You wouldn't dare bi..."

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

"...itch!"

"Mou! Oswurai!" Even though Alyssa had no idea why Kagome was giving the  
male commands for a family pet, she winced all the same as a resouonding  
slam echoed from within the house and caused laughter to flow from Yumi,  
Souta, and jii-chan.

"Kagome, behave yourself! Now why don't you look in the cabinet above the  
fridge..."

"Told you wench!" Yet again, she heard a growl.

"...and make three cups."

"Three? Why three mama?" Alyssa wanted to laughed so much at the evident   
confusion in Kagome's voice.

"Well, one for you, one for Inuyasha of course, and one for our guest!"  
Taking this as a cue, Alyssa grinned and eagerly walked into the house and  
removed her shoes before setting down her bags and walking into the living  
area of the house, recieving a welcome like no other before.

"Alyssa-nee-chan! You're back!" Souta charged her and wrapped his arms  
around her, nearly knocking the breath right from her body.

"Baka! Don't kill me!" But neither were expecting what came next.

"Mom, Souta? What do you guys...EEEE! Alyssa-chan!"

"ACK!" Souta ran for the safety of the couch as Kagome's form collided  
with Alyssa's and sent them both to the floor in a tangle of laughter and  
limbs. Alyssa really did have the wind knocked out of her this time, and  
tried to recover it as Kagome lay flopped on top of her and hugged her so  
tight that she thought her eyes might pop out.

"Kags, get off! You're gonna kill me before I'm back for even an hour!"  
Kagome gasped suddenly and sprung up, apparently not liking the idea of such  
a short time to spend with the other girl.

"Gomen Alyssa-chan! Kami, I never thought you'd be back here again! It's  
been so long!" Alyssa smiled up at the raven-haired girl, finding a strange  
maturity in Kagome's face, and was about to reply when she was interuppted  
by a male voice.

"Oi wench! Quit your racket and make some ramen!" Kagome snorted and looked  
over her shoulder, Alyssa sitting up from her place on the floor to get a  
better look. What she saw nearly made her flop back down again.

'Hot shit on a plate for sure!'

The young man looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, with strange  
silver hair that had ends reaching to his lower back and bangs that nearly  
hung in front of his odd golden eyes from underneath his black baseball cap.  
His eyes and hair were not the only thing strange about him though. He wore  
an outfit of solid red, and it looked as though it had been made for a   
reason involving him being at the shrine. Then, Alyssa noticed something  
that really made her drool. At his hip was a sword in its sheath, strapped  
securely and looking very out of place in the modern house.

All in all, he was a sight to see.

"Urasai na baka! Can't you see I'm visiting with someone!" As if on cue,  
the young man looked behind Kagome and Alyssa sat up a little higher with a  
goofy grin.

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry too Kags. Why not make some?" Kagome turned  
back to look her in the eye, and simply shrugged before getting up and  
heading towards the kitchen with the male right behind her, making Alyssa   
stifle a snort of laughter.

'Kami, he follows her around like a puppy!' Then, as if he'd heard her  
thoughts, he turned and snorted at her before disappearing into the kitchen,  
finally making her laughter break free as she followed as well.

The kitchen was the same as ever, semi-orderly but still completely  
disorganized. Alyssa readjusted her black sweatshirt as she sat on a stool  
next to the counter, glancing around as memories came flooding back to her.  
Some made her silently giggle, such as the time when she and Kagome had  
covered the entire kitchen in flour, and others made her grow silent. Such  
as the day when Kagome's father had died.

"Alyssa-chan? Are you alright?" Alyssa jumped slightly at the voice of her   
friend, but smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai. I'm just being a little...reminiscent, I guess you could say. After  
all, we grew up in this house." Kagome smiled with a laugh as she pulled  
down three ramen cups from the cabinet, her every move watched by the young  
male leaning against the counter just a few feet away.

"Very true. It must be weird for you to be back after so long."  
"Yeah, it is. But hey, at least I'm back." It was silent in the room for a  
few minutes, Alyssa getting up and grabbing a bottled water from the fridge  
during this time. But it was a comfortable silence, just like those in the  
car with Yumi, and Alyssa felt her body simply relaxing as she leaned foward  
onto her elbows while she sat on the stool once more.

"Oh, I almost forgot! How are things between you and your boyfriend?" Alyssa  
choked on the water she'd been drinking and her whole body tensed. Kagome  
seemed to have caught on to Alyssa's strange behavior because she suddenly  
turned away from the stove with a worried look on her face. Alyssa had gone  
rigid, her eyes dark and haunting. The deep look upon her face was one  
Kagome had never seen there before, and she realized in that moment she  
never wanted to see it again.

"We split up. Enough said." And it was.


	4. Chapter 3

Whispers Of Elysium:  
The Child The World Forgot

Chapter Three

"Gomen Kagome. I didn't mean to be such a bitch earlier." Kagome smiled at  
the other girl, still seeing a lingering ounce of the haunting look in her  
eyes even though she was smiling.

"Nah, I shouldn't have asked. Besides, I'm not gonna let one little moment  
mess up your visit." Kagome grinned brightly, but a grumble at her side made  
her turn and glare at its source.

"Little my ass wench..." He fought back a growl when she elbowed him roughly  
with one of her glares, but he simply snorted and shoveled down the last of  
his ramen.

In all truth, the girl currently sitting in the room with them was a puzzle.  
When he'd first seen her, he realized she must have been one of those people  
Kagome had told him about. The people from other parts of the world where  
they spoke different languages and had different looks about them. Having  
never seen any of these people up close, Inuyasha was curious more than  
usual. In many ways, she seemed to be so much like Kagome it was scary. But  
when she'd said a few choice words that were straight out of his own  
vocabulary, he'd realized there were more levels to the girl. His suspicions  
were confirmed when her attitude had suddenly changed in the kitchen.

He'd have to ask Kagome more about that later.

"So, how long are you staying this time Alyssa-chan?" Alyssa shrugged and  
leaned on her elbows, her empty ramen cup sitting just in front of her right  
elbow.

"I don't really know. I'm taking Internet courses for my last year of  
school, so hopefully I'll be here for some time." Kagome choked on water  
this time, glancing at Inuyasha as she caught her breath. Apparently he  
hadn't caught the meaning, because he just looked normal as he began to play  
with Buyo.

"That long? Kami, wouldn't that make your mom angry? I would think she'd  
like to see her daughter more than that." Alyssa shrugged, completely  
oblivious to the slightly frantic twinge in Kagome's attitude.

"Nah, she understands just how much I've missed this place. Besides, I don't  
really know how to explain it, but ever since I left the last time, I've  
felt this tug that seems to pull from my very soul. Call it stupid, but I  
think there's a greater reason for me being here." At this, Kagome became  
serious and sat up straighter.

"A greater reason?"

"Yeah, I know it's crazy. But I'm serious. I really think something's gonna  
happen while I'm here, and after what the last few months have been like,  
I'm quite eager to find out what it is." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha again,  
this time catching his eye and causing him to raise a brow in question. But  
she gave him a look that clearly said they'd discuss it later before turning  
back to Alyssa with a goofy grin.

"Hai, that is pretty weird. But let's not bother with that. Hey! How about  
we go check out the guest house, ne?" Alyssa eagerly agreed, saying she  
wanted to scope it out before the rest of her things arrived.

Kagome and Alyssa quickly put on some shoes before heading out, and Alyssa  
noticed that the guy, Inuyasha she remembered Yumi calling him, didn't even  
bother with shoes and simply walked barefoot onto the cool stones of the  
courtyard. There was a cool breeze blowing through the air, and the girls   
walked briskly until they reached the guest house. But Alyssa suddenly  
paused with a slightly hazed look upon her face and looked off towards the  
forest surrounding the grounds.

The wind suddenly whipped much harder as Kagome fought with the door, and a  
small whirlwind of leaves spiraled in front of a small, dark path that led  
into the wooded area. A nagging feeling of curiosity rose up within her, and  
Alyssa had to fight away the urge to walk onto the path and follow the  
sudden tug upon her.

'What the hell? It's never been this strong before!'

"Alyssa? Are you okay?" Suddenly, the wind stopped and the swirling leaves  
fell to the ground as though they'd never rose from their places at all.  
Alyssa remained silent for a moment, her face slowly going back to normal,  
before she nodded and turned to Kagome with a grin.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just thought I saw something." Kagome shrugged and  
finally succeeded in opening the door and rushing in as she removed her  
shoes, Alyssa following with Inuyasha not two feet behind her.

'Note to self: The forest is definitely something to check out while I'm  
here.'

Alyssa looked around at the newly built house as Kagome turn on the lights  
situated in the ceiling. Plain white walls and hardwood floors were just  
about the only thing in the house so far, although the sliding shojo doors  
caught her eye instantly.

"It needs a lot of work, but knowing you Alyssa, this is like a blank piece  
of paper ne?"

"Damn straight. I'm gonna make this place unrecognizable by you guys when my  
stuff gets here and I exchange my money."

"Yeah, we'll have to do that soon. Probably tomorrow." Alyssa simply nodded  
as a reply, walking around the main room and surveying her "blank canvas",  
muttering here and there about where something would go or what she would  
use. As she walked a few more feet away though, Inuyasha leaned down and  
whispered fiercely in Kagome's ear.

"Did you feel that a minute ago?" Kagome nodded, keeping her eyes on Alyssa  
as she walked up the stairs to the loft.

"Hai. It almost felt like youki." Inuyasha nodded this time, but a frown  
creased his features suddenly when he spoke again.

"But it wasn't youki. There was something about it that reminded me of your  
miko aura." Kagome blinked and turned to give him a curious look, but they  
suddenly looked back towards Alyssa as she came down from the loft.

"Well, that's definitely where I'm putting my bed." She turned and gave  
Kagome a wide smile, and not for the first time, Kagome noticed the dark  
smudges under the other girl's eyes. But she returned Alyssa's smile,  
deciding she'd discuss the matter later.

"That would be nice. The view from the little padio up there is perfect in  
the morning."

"Yeah. Well since I don't have a bed currently, where am I sleeping Kags?"   
Kagome blinked. Having not thought of the matter before now.

"Uh...well, I guess we're just gonna have to fit in my room." Alyssa nodded  
as they all headed for the door, Inuyasha suddenly sporting a deep frown.

"That'll work for now. Besides, I sleep until around three in the afternoon  
during my time off from school so I shouldn't really be an issue." She  
switched off the lights after slipping her shoes back on, laughing lightly  
at Kagome's expression.

"Three in the afternoon? Alyssa-chan that's basically a waste of your life."  
Alyssa's expression darkened again for a split second, but it was gone as  
she laughed and walked out into the cool night air once more.

"Not really. Besides, my dreams are rather fun. I seriously think I have a  
whole world like this one stored away in my head." Kagome snorted as they  
walked back towards the main house, Inuyasha following behind them by  
several feet.

"Yeah right. You're an air-head Alyssa-chan and you know it." Alyssa pouted.

"No! I'm just imaginative. Jeeze, don't you have any sort of faith in me?"

"Well I have the faith that you can eat faster than anyone else I know. Does  
that count?" Alyssa snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haha, very funny smart ass. Jeeze, since when were you such a brat?" Kagome  
blinked innocently at this, drawing in a very fake gasp of shock.

"Me? A brat? Wherever did you get that idea?"

"Keh, you're not a good liar wench. Maybe you should just drop that habit  
right now." Kagome turned and looked over her shoulder it him with a growl  
that made Alyssa laugh loudly.

"Urasai na baka! You weren't even part of this discussion!"

"Keh, doesn't mean I can't join in wen..."

"Don't you say it!"

"...ch!"

"Oswu..." But Kagome stopped abruptly when Inuyasha made choking motions and   
pointed towards Alyssa as she continued walking, not all noticing the  
strange behavior of the young man behind her. But Kagome obviously got the  
point and only gave him a death glare that promised punishment later before  
she turned and started a conversation with Alyssa once more. Inuyasha on the  
other hand, let out a deep sigh of relief.

'Keh, wench is gonna kill me even before we find the rest of the jewel  
shards with the way she's glaring at me lately. It's not like I've done  
anything wrong!' He snorted loudly, frowning just a little when both girls  
seemed to ignore him. So instead, he took to studying how the to girls  
interacted together.

They reminded him so much like sisters it was scary. Although they were  
obviously not blood related, he would've bet their souls had known each  
other in a past life. Possibly. Both girls were alike in many ways apart  
from their appearance. They both had very readable expressions, and   
therefore it was easy for him to catch when Kagome hit a soft or tender spot  
in the conversation. He also noticed the girl, Alyssa he reminded himself,  
seemed to have trained herself to avoid those spots and she quickly, and  
nearly flawlessly avoided those spots and changed subjects.

'The wench sure has something bothering her. Keh, she's probably like the  
typical woman and bothering about shit that doesn't need to be bothered  
about.'

"Oi! Is there a reason you're staring at me jerk!" Inuyasha glowered at  
her, not used to a female having such mannerisms like his talk back to him.

"Keh, nothing to stare at anyways. You just look hella weird." Alyssa  
frowned, the dark light once more returning to her eyes, but she snorted and  
looked to the front again before stomping off ahead, leaving Kagome to turn  
and glare at Inuyasha once more before whispering fiercely.

"Baka! You didn't have to insult her!"

"Keh, I was just telling the truth."

"She looks different cause she's foreign! Jeeze, you're such a jerk  
Inuyasha!" With that, she jogged off after Alyssa who had already  
disappeared inside the main house with a slam of the front door. Inuyasha  
stood frozen, not from Kagome's words but from the strange spark of energy  
in the air when he'd angered Alyssa.

It had come from the air itself almost, making his hair rise on end as the  
sparks danced across his skin. He had tried to locate its source when Alyssa  
had turned and began to walk away, but he'd found nothing. What he did find  
though, was that as Alyssa got further away, the spark seemed to diminish.  
Then, it was suddenly gone.

None of it made any sense to him. How could a human girl, who looked as  
though she could barely hold her own in a fight, suddenly have enough power  
to make his, Inuyasha's, hair stand on end? But what puzzled him the most  
was the power itself. It was neither youki nor miko powers, almost like a  
mix between the two. The power seemed to have two halves that balanced each  
other out, and Inuyasha frowned as he began walking towards the house once  
more.

'If it really is the girl, she could be swayed in either direction.'

Kagome looked in the kitchen and found nothing. But when she heard a loud  
thump upstairs, she immediately set off towards her bedroom. When she  
reached her door, she found it already open and the bedroom light on.

Alyssa sat in the middle of the room on the floor, her laptop sitting in her  
lap as it booted up. Kagome sighed, knowing it might be best just to let the  
other girl vent for awhile. Being as quite as possible, Kagome tip toed  
around Alyssa and flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling as a  
frown came over her expression.

'Inuyasha no baka, he always has to go and start something with everyone!  
For the first time in years I get to see Alyssa-chan and he has to insult  
her! Mou! Why does he have to be so...'

"Kagome, don't worry about what happened earlier." Kagome blinked and looked  
over at Alyssa, who's back was still to her, with large doe-like eyes. 

"Nani?" Alyssa laughed quietly as she typed a few things on her laptop.

"My mother always says my anger's gonna be the death of me. So you really  
shouldn't go too hard on that Inuyasha guy." At this Kagome snorted, causing  
Alyssa to look over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Inuyasha's a complete baka, plain and simple. He's always starting fights  
with everyone, he's always arrogant with his high and mighty attitude,  
and..."

"You like the guy more than you care to admit, ne?" Kagome blushed about  
four different shads of red, causing a hearty laugh to come from Alyssa as  
she turned to face Kagome a little better.

"I don't like him like that! He's just a close family friend! That's all!"  
Alyssa grinned, looking like the cat who'd gotten the canary and the cream  
on the side.

"Uh huh, that's what I said about..."

"Oi wench! Your mother wants you!" Kagome growled at Inuyasha as he appeared  
in the doorway readjusting his baseball cap for what seemed to be the  
hundredth time in Alyssa's opinion. Honestly, if it bothered him so bad then  
why didn't he just take it off?

"Did she say why?" Inuyasha snorted and walked over in the farthest corner   
of the room before plopping down and sitting Indian style with his sword  
laying across his lap.

"Keh, no. She's in the kitchen though." Kagome sighed with a grumble as she  
got up from her bed and padded out of the room, slamming the door behind   
her. After that, silence seemed to take control of the room even though  
Alyssa began to type at her laptop.

"If that hat is really bothering you, take it off." Inuyasha, who hadn't  
realized he was readjusting the baseball cap again, froze when the young  
female spoke. Luckily he noticed she was completely focused on the strange  
book thing and didn't notice how badly his ears twitched underneath the hat,  
causing it to come off his head about an inch. But suddenly he seemed to  
realize he was still frozen and he snorted before leaning against the wall  
once more with a glower on his face.

"Keh, it ain't bothering me so mind your own damn business." He had thought  
he'd effectively shut her up, but apparently he was wrong when she spoke in  
that voice once more that alerted him that she wasn't even paying attention.

"Sure thing jackass." And when she didn't even look away from the book  
thing, which he was no beginning to despise, his anger rose.

"Oi, don't call me a jackass b..."

"Don't even finish that Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned, half speech, to see  
Kagome coming in the room with three sodas in hand and a slight frown on her  
face.

"...itch..."

"Smooth one. Maybe next time you should try finishing your sentence."  
Inuyasha growled at the girl, but so low that hopefully Kagome didn't notice  
it.

But unfortunately Inuyasha was not a very lucky person and he realized so as  
a soda can slammed into the side of his head, causing Alyssa to grin as she  
finally looked up to receive the soda Kagome handed to her.

"Damn Kags, that one had a ring to it. Kinda reminds me of the time you  
pitched the baseball into my left eye." Kagome grinned sheepishly as she  
flopped back onto her bed, nearly burying poor Buyo who'd been snoozing  
there only a split second before.

Said cat was now upside down on the ground and back asleep.

"Hey, you know that was an accident. I was still perfecting my aim back  
then."

"Keh, what aim wench?"

"Yeah, but you still had one hell of an arm Kagome. As a matter of fact, I  
bet you still do." Kagome blinked owlishly from over the top her soda,  
causing Inuyasha to snort as he tried to lift the tab on his cola. Seeing  
this, Alyssa turned and raised an eyebrow at him as she smirked, and said in  
a sing-song voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why the hell not wen..." But once again Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence  
as the tab on the soda finally snapped open and the sweet carbonated liquid  
came out in a torrent and slammed into Inuyasha's unsuspecting face.

Alyssa and Kagome could only watch with dropped jaws as Inuyasha seemingly  
drowned in the sticky brown liquid before it suddenly stopped its geyser  
effect, leaving behind a very wet, very angry Inuyasha who was glaring at  
them both through his dripping silver bangs.

That's when the hilarity of the moment caught up with the two girls and they  
had to hold onto each other at the side of the bed as laughter echoed from  
them and split their sides.

"Oi! This ain't funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Alyssa barely managed to get out an answer before laughter  
erupted from her once more at the sight of Inuyasha's now sticky, pouting  
face.

"Hey sis, have you seen...Inuyasha!" Souta froze in the doorway, his focus  
bouncing back forth between the two girls on his sister's bed laughing like  
there was no tomorrow, and the dripping young man sitting on the floor with  
something akin to a pout on his face. "Uh..."

"Souta, be a good guy and get a towel!" Souta nodded as Alyssa seemed to  
calm down, her sides aching far too much to laugh anymore.

Kagome on the other hand, was still rolling on the bed in outrageous  
laughter.

Alyssa sat up and gingerly placed her laptop safely off to the side,  
laughter still bright in her eyes as she did so. She grabbed up her own  
discarded soda and walked over to take the towel from Souta when he came  
back into the view of the doorway.

"Arigato midget!" She smiled down at him, earning a deep frown as she walked  
briskly over to where Inuyasha sat grumbling and attempting to wipe his  
haori clean.

"Yeah right! I'm gonna be taller than you by next month! Just watch!" Alyssa  
rolled her eyes as she kneeled before Inuyasha, who was now fully glaring at  
her through his dripping bangs, trying so hard to ignore Kagome's unending  
laughter.

"Whaddya want wench?" Alyssa just smiled at his attempt to keep his pride  
high, but the image of a soaking wet puppy came to mind and she had to  
stifle a laugh.

"Urasai na tough guy. I'm just gonna help." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at  
her as she brought the towel to his cheek and rubbed, effectively removing  
some of the sticky soda from his shocked face. She really was like Kagome.  
Laughing her fool head off one moment and then a busy nursemaid the next.

"Alyssa-chan, I think he'll just have to take a shower." Alyssa sat back on  
her heels and studied him with a slight frown and sighed, not having  
realized she'd cleaned one cheek before Kagome's laughter had suddenly  
subsided.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She leaned away from him and let him stand,  
grabbing up her soda she'd set on the ground again. Although she had to  
cover herself only a split second after as Inuyasha began to shake his head  
in a manner that, once again, reminded her off a dog.

'What the hell is it with this guy and dogs? Maybe I'm losing my mind.' She  
lowered her hands, noticing Kagome now walking slowly towards Inuyasha who  
was slowly backing out of the room with a look of fear barely concealed on  
his face.

"Keh, what do you plan on doing wench?" Unfortunately for him, his voice  
wasn't quite as strong as he intended it to be and Kagome was less than  
intimidated as she stepped towards him, making Alyssa smirk behind her as  
she stuck her thumbnail underneath the tab of her soda and began to slowly   
push up.

"Inuyasha, you know very well I can and will do! Now quit shaking soda all  
over my room and get in the shower or by the Kami I will..." But whatever  
she was about to say stopped short as the all too familiar sound of a  
bursting soda echoed in their ears, making both Inuyasha and Kagome turn to  
see Alyssa gagging as she set a mess of a soda on the floor.

After looking at each other once in obvious shock, the others all fell over   
in laughter that was as uncontrollable as Alyssa's anger as she lashed out  
and began to throw pillows at those too slow to avoid them. But no one  
seemed to notice the smug look on Kagome's face as she laughed.

The look that was like the cat who'd caught the canary and some milk on the  
side. The little wench had planned it, and planned it well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Whispers of Elysium:  
The Child the World Forgot**

Chapter Four

_'Okay, this is new...'_

She couldn't feel the long grass that was dancing about her ankles, but it was there along with the scattered wild  
flowers. One's that seemed to lack their floral scent. In fact, she couldn't smell anything at all. But she could see  
and hear, which caused her to raise an eyebrow as she began to walk towards the thunderous sound of crashing  
waves. A warm tingling was the only sensation in her body and the only reason she knew that she was moving at all  
was because the scenery around her was moving.

'Yeah, definitely not in Tokyo anymore. Nor home for that matter.' She continued walking, curious as to what was  
causing the sounds of waves. Was it an ocean? A lake? She cursed her luck at not being able to smell, for if she  
could then she could have smelt salt in the air if she was near an ocean. Finally, she saw what was the edge of a  
cliff and decided she was near the ocean. She walked slowly to the edge, feeling slightly out of place in the  
seemingly untouched environment. When she was finally able to see over the edge of the cliff, she gasped at the  
sight.

Vines hung down the cliff face, their leaves joined by the bluest flowers she'd ever seen. Two glorious waterfalls fell  
in a torrent of power, one to her right and the other to her left. At the bottom of the cliff was a lagoon that was so  
clear she could see almost every detail of the bottom. The beach to the beautiful lagoon was of the brightest sand  
she'd ever seen, several large rocks standing out darkly every once and awhile down the shoreline. Closer to the  
actual cliff face, trees grew in twisted, mystical looking ways with many strange plants and flowers growing at their  
seemingly ancient roots.

All in all, she was in awe.

"Would you like to have a closer look?" 

"ACK!" Alyssa nearly went over the edge as a child's voice echoed in her ear, but she saved herself and turned to  
see the semi-transparent form of a young girl.

She was no older than nine, looking as though she could disappear at any time as she floated peacefully in the air.  
She had the biggest blue eyes the older girl had ever seen, such a shocking blue against her pale complection. She  
wore a strangely formal garment that made her look much older than she actually was, the thin materials used to  
make it fluttering in the breeze neither of them could truly feel. Alyssa realized she must have been staring though  
as the girl tilted her head to the side, doing a very good impression of a dog even as her long onyx hair and electric  
blue bangs danced about her curious face.

She was adorable, that much Alyssa would admit.

"Ah...gomen nasai but who are you?" The girl giggled, her mirth like musical notes to the older girl's senses.

"This I cannot divulge now Alyssa-chan. But I can tell you my name is Aleeria." Alyssa quirked an eyebrow again.  
Honestly, who was trying to make this young child grow up so fast? First the formal clothes, then her speech, and  
now her name. For surely that name was too formal sounding for such an adorable child. But Alyssa smiled at the  
younger girl anyways, nodding slightly as she relaxed.

"How about I just call you Leeri-chan, okay? Besides, if you invading my sleep and not causing nightmares, you  
must be nice." Aleeria nodded with another giggle, floating a little lower so that she was eye to eye with Alyssa,  
who was suddenly strangely calm around the small child. 

"That is okay with me Alyssa-chan. Do you wanna come with me to the pretty beach?" Alyssa blinked in slight  
surprise before nodding with a smile. But before she could even open her mouth to speak, Aleeria raised her right  
hand and snapped her dainty little fingers.

Suddenly Alyssa could feel sensation in her body, the most shocking was the warm graininess of sand underneath  
her feet and between her toes. She nearly squealed in shock as water washed over her bare feet, coming to just  
below her knees before receding back out into the open waters. When she heard giggling, she looked up to see  
Aleeria sitting on what looked like a swing constructed from the vines hanging from the cliff face. 

Looking around, Alyssa took a moment to realize that the cliff face was not a solid wall like she had thought. The  
vines hung like a curtain over what looked like some sort of monstrous cave that went back further into the cliff. In  
the middle of the beach, only about twenty yards away from her, a large section of the ivy was drawn back like a  
curtain to reveal what looked to be a small hideaway.

Curious as always, Alyssa walked towards it with Aleeria suddenly floating next to her.

"I used to always play here, whether I was by myself or with Him didn't matter." Alyssa turned slightly to look at  
Aleeria with a curious glance as she maneuvered over a log laying on the warm sand.

"Who?" Aleeria smiled and looked towards the structure ahead of them with a sort of longing look in her eyes.

"My only true friend when I was still alive. This was our special place, an island where we could escape the lives  
our parents brought us into." She turned around and floated backwards to look Alyssa in the eye as the older girl  
continued to the structure amongst the vines and Alyssa nearly stopped when she saw a sadness in the child's eyes  
that seemed so strongly out of place that she actually felt a pain within her chest. "You see, we were born into  
royalty that was so highly revered that our parents expected nothing but perfection from the both of us. Yes, our  
kind were very diverse but our parents both wanted perfection from us even at young ages."

"Well, that's asking a lot. Take my friend Kagome and I for example, we were brats as kids. We always got in  
trouble and cause chaos wherever we went, even though our mothers tried so hard to make us behave." Alyssa  
smiled sadly as she reached the steps leading to the beautiful piece of architecture before her, but she continued to  
walk up the steps without fault. "When Kagome's dad was still alive, he didn't even try to discipline us."

Both girls stop as they felt the coolness associated with shade and Alyssa glanced around as Aleeria immediately  
floated over to a sort of hammock fashioned from a single piece of expensive looking material. Alyssa realized  
she'd seen architecture similar to this back home. But only in movies.

It looked like it had been made with magic, and looked so similar to the buildings from the elven cities in "The Lord  
of the Rings" that she could have sworn they had the same creators. The small building itself was more or less and  
arbor with an elegantly woven roof that was open to the elements. Different lengths of material that reminded her  
of sheer were hung here and there against the white wood of the structure, there colors being different shades of  
blue that changed as they billowed in the breeze. Several pieces of furniture that matched the arbor's actual  
architecture were scattered about. There was a table with two chairs, a large chair with a velvet looking cushion  
that made her want to curl up in it and read a good book, a wonderfully elegant chase lounge that she was sure  
could make anyone fall asleep, and in the center was what look like a stand of some sort. What it was for, she  
couldn't tell.

"How do you like my secret place Alyssa-chan?" Alyssa turned to see Aleeria swinging peacefully in the hammock  
with a bright, expectant smile on her face, and she couldn't help but smile as well as she walked over and sat onto  
the smooth, white stone steps next to Aleeria's hammock and looked up at the phantom-like child.

"It's beautiful here. Peaceful too. I can see why you and your friend came here when you were still alive." It hadn't  
shocked her when Aleeria had revealed she was indeed dead, for it seemed far too unreal that a living person would  
share such a wondrous dream with her.

"I am glad. I am glad because not only is this my secret place, it is now yours as well." At this, Alyssa blinked up at  
the other girl owlishly and turned her head slightly, not at all realizing she was now the one looking like a dog.

"I don't understand Leeri-chan..."

"You don't have to. But I want you to remember this place. Everything about it. There will come a time, several  
times actually, in your future where you will need this haven of safety and peace. There is only one other being who  
can come here without your permission, and he is harmless. Please Alyssa-chan, don't forget this place." Alyssa  
felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the raw sadness, the deep desperation, in the eyes of the child before her.  
Never before had she'd seen such deep emotions on a child's face, and it brought a strange pain to her chest.

"I will never forget this place Leeri-chan, and I know you have much more to tell me. But I also know now is not  
the time, ne?" The younger girl nodded with a slight smile. "So, you can tell me everything another time." 

Again, Aleeria nodded and Alyssa gasped as the warmth of the air around her disappeared again and all that was  
left was a sudden sound that reminded her of heavy winds as Aleeria, and the beautiful landscape behind her,  
vanished in a swirl of blue lights.

Leaving only black behind.

'Great, here comes a nightmare.'

"Alyssa-chan?"

'Leeri? But I thought...'

"Alyssa-chan!"

'Wait that's not Leeri's voice, it's...'

"Move out of the way Kagome, I'll wake the wench up."

"No way! You'll probably thump her like she's Shippo or..."

"Do you mind keeping it down Kags? I'm still trying to sleep." Alyssa cracked open her eyes grudgingly, rather  
cranky to have been pulled out of paradise for this. Standing above her was Kagome, who was doing a rather good  
impression of a fish, and Inuyasha who looked thoroughly angry about something.

That or he just liked to glare at people.

"Alyssa! We've been trying to wake you up for the last fifteen minutes! I was starting to worry!" At this Alyssa  
snorted.

"Jeeze Kags, you've forgotten how heavy of a sleeper I am?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, I haven't! Back then I could at least wake you by hitting you with a pillow!" Alyssa raised and eyebrow before  
wincing as she looked to the brighter side of the room where a large pillow lay innocently ruffled on the ground.

"So you're saying..."

"The wench threw a damn pillow at you and you wouldn't wake up. Jeeze, you've got some dumb ass friends  
wench." Alyssa turned and looked up at Inuyasha grumpily, barely acknowledging that his hat had been replaced  
with a black bandana that looked to be covering some extremely bad bed-head from the size of the lumps she got a  
look at.

Or maybe Kagome had wacked him some good ones. Who knew?

"You're one to talk. The whole reason I didn't get to sleep earlier was because someone took a shower that left me  
without hot water!" Kagome looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better with a nervous laugh as Inuyasha  
and Alyssa both began to glare at each other with slight growls.

"Kagome! Alyssa! I'm going out for a few hours. Is there anything...Oh Inuyasha! I didn't realize you were still  
here!" All three froze as Yumi stood in the doorway, her typical bright smile in place.

'Honestly, I have no idea how she's put up with this crap for all these years!' Alyssa blinked before sitting up all the  
way, wincing at the slight stiffness in her back. 'Oh yeah, desperately in need of a mattress at least.'

"Mama, what were you saying?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm going out for awhile to do some shopping. I was wondering if either of you girls needed anything."  
Kagome glanced at Alyssa, who simply shrugged as she stretched lazily, before turning back to her mother.

"Nothing I guess. Just the usual stuff and..."

"Loads of ramen."

"We already have plenty of ramen Inuyasha! Jeeze, you act like we starve you while you're here!" Kagome snorted  
and looked back to her mother, who simply laughed and said she'd get the usual things before turning and walking  
out of the room. 

"Wow Kags, your mom seemed awfully calm about a guy being in your bedroom this early in the morning. It makes  
one wonder, just how many times has this happened before? Hmm?" Kagome blushed a whole new shade of red at  
what Alyssa was hinting at, hoping to every Kami above her that Inuyasha wouldn't catch on.

"You've got it all wrong Alyssa! We're not..."

"Uh huh, and I'm Buddha."

"Seriously! Inuyasha's just..."

"Hey sis! There's someone from your school here to see you!" Kagome blinked as she looked over to see her  
younger sibling standing in the doorway, with a smug look on his face that told her two things. One, he knew he'd  
just saved her sorry hide. Two, she'd be paying him back for it later on.

"Okay, tell them I'll be down in a minute." Souta nodded before walking towards the stairs. But just as Kagome  
moved to get up, Souta reappeared with what both Alyssa and Kagome had dubbed the "Cheshire Grin".

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. It's a guy from your school!" Before she could react, Souta was already gone down the  
hall, his laughter echoing within the house.

"Nani! Another guy showing up this early at you place! Honestly Kags, how many boyfriends do you have!"  
Kagome snorted, her flushed face not at all helping her, before standing up and walking from the room since she  
was already dressed.

"Honestly Alyssa, it's not that early. Besides, I don't even have one boyfriend if you must know." With that, she  
walked down the stairs, leaving a bewildered Alyssa sitting next to an equally confused Inuyasha.

'Jeeze, she's so stubborn sometimes. I really do have to wonder how her mother deals with her all the time.'  
Kagome sighed as she walked into the living room, lazily scratching a spot on her scalp as she adjusted her tan skirt  
and plain black tank top. But she froze when she saw who was studying the pictures in the room, wearing a pair of  
khaki shorts with a white and blue polo shirt.

'Hojo...why now of all times!' But she smiled past her frantic thoughts, and mentally prayed over and over to the  
Kami that Alyssa and especially Inuyasha, stayed upstairs.

"Hojo-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" Hojo looked away from the photos and gave her his usual "I'm cute and I  
know it." grin.

Which wasn't true and she really did think that grin was annoying.

"Higurashi! I see you're doing well! How was that case of hives you had when school ended?"

'GRAMPS!'

"It went away pretty quickly. I guess my immune system is back to normal!" Hojo nodded before reaching into his  
back pocket and removing a small package.

"Yes, but in any case, keep this around and mix it with your regular meals. It should boost your immune system."  
He grinned up at her hopefully, but seeing as he brought yet another package of dried reptiles, all she could manage  
was a lopsided grin and a nervous laugh.

"Heh, sure thing Hojo-kun." That's when she noticed his grin was gone and he was fidgeting like he had something  
to say.

'Oh Kami, here it comes...'

"Kagome, I was wondering that since your illnesses seem to have gone away for now that you might wanna..."

"Oi Kags! We're starving! Is the ramen still in the same cabinet?" Kagome wanted to scream in relief as she turned  
to see Alyssa leaning casually over the railing to the upstairs, still dressed in her shorts and cami, with Inuyasha  
leaning against the wall behind her as he scowled at the male invading his "territory".

"Hai, in the cabinet above the fridge. Can you grab me a chicken one while you're in there?" Alyssa nodded with a  
lazy yawn as she stretched and scratched through her bed-head hair to her itchy scalp. Honestly, she really needed to  
figure out how to make her scalp moisturized again.

"Higurashi, you didn't say you had guests! I feel bad for keeping you away from your company! I'll just leave,  
that'll be good. Yeah." The last part seemed to be a mutter to himself, but Kagome caught it anyways as she turned  
and walked him to the front door.

"Yeah, they're family friends. Alyssa's gonna be here for awhile though so..." Hojo shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. There's always the festival a few months away." With that he waved from the  
doorway and walked out before sliding the door shut behind him, leaving behind a rather humored Kagome.

'Poor guy, he tries a little too hard sometimes.'

"So, you really do have more than one boyfriend!" Kagome turned around to see Alyssa wagging her right eyebrow  
suggestively. The blush came almost naturally at this.

"I don't even have one boyfriend! How many times do I have to say it!"

"Oi! What's going on out there! I'm starving you loud wenches!" Alyssa and Kagome both turned and gave the  
whining male looks that clearly said "You're dead if you don't quit with the bitching."

Inuyasha looked like the puppy who'd been scolded with its tail between its legs.

"Damn, you'd never think a bad-ass like him would submit so easily." Kagome turned and glanced at Alyssa,  
slightly surprised when she saw the dark look return to the other girl's eyes. "He's so much like Alex it's scary."

"Alyssa-chan?" Alyssa looked as though she was in a daze, her eyes glazed over with Kagome could only assume to  
be memories as she leaned against the wall with her hair unkept and her clothes looking like they'd been through a  
drought from the iron. But suddenly she blinked and the darkness was gone from her eyes once more, leaving  
behind the half awake teen who'd been there moments before.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Alyssa snorted, a slight tinge of pink appearing high on her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Now come on so we can eat something." Kagome smiled at the other girls antics, secreting pledging she'd  
get the story out of her friend soon enough, and walked back into the kitchen as Alyssa walked ahead and yawned  
once again.

"Alyssa, have you been sleeping well?" Alyssa blinked and looked over her shoulder with wide eyes, oddly  
reminding Kagome of a child.

"Well enough. Why'd you ask anyway?" They walked into the kitchen fully and began to prepare the ramen,  
Kagome grabbing both her own and Inuyasha's, who was sitting at the table just outside in the dinning room with an  
anxious look on his face.

"Well first we have trouble waking you even though it's noon, and now you won't stop yawning. It just makes me  
wonder how well you've been sleeping lately." Alyssa shrugged as she set the full kettle onto the stove so that it  
could boil.

"For awhile I had a slight case of insomnia and I was taking meds, but I've been better. Besides, you can't blame me  
when I'm sleeping on your floor. I swear, it has to be made of stone." Kagome laughed lightly, having heard  
something similar from Inuyasha a few months back when he'd actually passed out sprawled in the middle of her  
room as she studied.

"I see. That I can understand." She grabbed all the plastic coverings for the ramen cups and tossed them into the  
trash before continuing. "But come to think of it, you've never been one to wake up earlier than you absolutely have  
to."

At this, Alyssa turned and gave her a smug, very child-like, grin.

"Is it done yet!" Suddenly Alyssa's grin disappeared and she grabbed a fork before throwing it almost expertly so  
that it stuck with its prongs imbedded in the wall next to Inuyasha's head, making Kagome's jaw dropped as she  
slowly looked from Inuyasha to Alyssa, who shifted uneasily even through her ire.

"What? My mom let me take karate and weapons classes while I was still at home. Although, I do have to say I've  
never thrown a fork like that before." She grinned at this turning her head to each side so that her neck popped nice  
and loud, making Kagome wince.

"Alyssa-chan, you really need to stop doing that." Alyssa snorted.

"Jeeze, now you sound like my mom. Come on, the water's ready and I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 5

**Whispers of Elysium:  
The Child the World Forgot**

Chapter Five

It was heaven. This trip their mothers had organized behind their backs was really heaven on Earth.

After waking up the next day and discovering large truck waiting outside, Alyssa had been living the life she'd missed for years. Even as they moved her stuff into the guest house and arranged furniture before deciding it should be somewhere else, Alyssa and Kagome had laughed so hard that they nearly dropped several pieces of expensive furniture.

In the end, Kagome discretely told Inuyasha to fix some things while she and Alyssa went to the mini mart.

The guest house that was once plain and white was now a fascinating array of blues, silvers, and some white they decided to leave in. Then, to add onto the already sky blue walls, Alyssa had unpacked her airbrush and spent several days living on coffee as she made a mural on the main wall in the small living room and the most realistic  
clouds Kagome had ever seen that were not actually real. Needless to say, the guest house now looked like something out of a dream.

Then, after recovering from the moving and mural painting, both girls screamed so loud that their vocal chords barely made it out undamaged when Yumi gave them two tickets to a Gackt concert that night, setting off a chain reaction as one girl hopped in the shower and the other ran out to the guest house to use the other.

They'd come back that night around midnight voiceless, exhausted, and overall in awe.

The days after that were spent mostly out under the shade of Goshinboku or in the living room of the guest house, the two girls catching up for the time they'd been seperated. Kagome finally learned what darkened Alyssa's expression when her ex boyfriend or anything relating to him was mentioned, and Alyssa finally got Kagome to  
speak about her relationship with the ever mysterious and strange Inuyasha.

But she still felt like her friend was hiding something.

Which, in some ways, was fine with her. After all, she was keeping her dreams a secret. The dreams she had every night that left off where she'd ended it the night before. Every night she would spend her dreams with Aleeria in that wonderful paradise of hers, sometimes playing like the child she wished she still was and other times talking  
about serious subjects.

Such as Aleeria's life while she was still amongst the living.

About a week ago, Aleeria had actually begun to share her memories with the older girl. Somehow the small child, who she learned was some kind of angel, was able to forge a connection between their minds and share memories. In these memories Alyssa saw the same group of faces in varying importance and emotions. But there was one who stood out the most.

He looked to be about her age in these memories, with the strangest appearance of any male she'd ever seen. He wore clothes that looked to be straight out of a chapter in her old World History book, telling her that Aleeria must have died some time ago. He had fair skin, very fair skin that was ivory in color. But he seemed to glow in the light or when he smiled, and it gave him such an ethereal glow that Alyssa often asked Aleeria for some more memories of him.

But the little girl just smiled and said the same thing every time...

_"You shall meet him yourself soon enough."_

Now, three weeks after arriving back in Tokyo, Alyssa lay in the middle of the stone courtyard in a pair of sweatpants and a plain tank top, her abdomen still aching slightly from the sit ups she'd been doing only moments ago. She lay there listening to the city around her, which was surprisingly loud since the sun had risen about a half hour before.

Her thoughts wandered back to those memories that Aleeria had given her and she could suddenly see them before her eyes. A giggling young child running and then procededing to nearly plow a young man about her age to the ground. It was a sight that often made her laugh.

But not now.

Alyssa sighed and stood up, dusting stray bits of dry weeds or dust from her form, and looked towards the main gates that lead into the forest surrounding the shrine. Ever since the first night she'd arrived back in Japan, the overwhelming urge to enter that forest had plagued her, starting with the time the strange whirlwind had circled her  
form.

'Shit, if any of my friends back home knew about this I'd be in the nut house for sure!' Alyssa snorted and resolved herself as she began to walk towards the old iron gates, noticing for the first time how some its structure resembled that of the small getaway in her dreams with Aleeria. But she shook it off as she stopped before them and proceded  
to try and undo the latch.

'Funny, I remember this gate being locked.' She let out a triumphant sound as the rusty latch finally clicked and the gate slowly swung open. For a moment she simply stood there, gazing into the depths of the forest with wide, curious eyes. Then, she was off at a comfortable jog, deciding she may as well exercise while she explored.

At the same time, a rather sleep fogged Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she sat in her bed looking more dishelved then she usually did in the mornings.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was quiet, low, and dangerously calm as she spoke, making Inuyasha quirk an eyebrow at her.

"What? All I said was that..."

"You're hungry, I know. But honestly Inuyasha...WAS IT COMPLETELY NESSECARY TO WAKE ME UP JUST SO I'LL MAKE RAMEN FOR YOU!" Inuyasha jumped slightly and shrank away from her petite form as she stood up on her bed and proceeded to yell at him. He hadn't even done anything wrong this time!

"K...keh wench! I'm fucking behaving myself just like you told me to and..."

"As if! You nearly blurted out how you wanna go back to the others by the end of the week! She doesn't have any idea about me going back and forth between times Inuyasha!" Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head instinctively, firstly for the loudness of Kagome's yelling and secondly because he felt slightly guilty at the frantic look in her eyes.

'Keh, the wench really is spooked about letting anyone know.' But he blinked slightly as Kagome simply sank back down onto her bed with a heavy sigh.

"I want to go back too Inuyasha, but I can't just disappear while Alyssa's here. I know the Shikon no Tama is still incomplete and I know Naraku is still after all of us, but if I were to tell Alyssa, it would cause an uproar." He blinked again at her quiet tone, not at all used to her being so serious. Sure, the wench had her serious moments but  
most of the time she was Kagome. Loud, clumsy, and overall a rambunctious teenager, as she called her age group. But he shook it off with a snort and stood up before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Keh, don't worry about it so much. You're safer here and I can just go check the others by myself." He spared her a glance, instantly regretting it when he recieved that smile. The smile that sent chills and tingles down in spine, in a good way. Which may have been worse than the bad smile.

"Arigato Inuyasha. I swear, sometimes you really do prove you're half human." She stood from her bed, readjusting her shorts and tank top slightly as he snorted in response.

"Keh, it's not like I'm being nice or some shit like that. We're just not getting anything done like this." Kagome sighed, knowing his cheritable side was gone for at least the rest of the day. But she smiled, knowing that was how he was. Rash, blunt, and just plain stubbourn to the core. Honestly, he really could have been a mule in a past life.  
She stretched lazily as she walked towards the door with a smile still on her face.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'll make some..."

"Didn't you say the forest was a forbidden place now?" Kagome turned around a blinked at him, slightly unnerved to see him turning his head as his unconcealed ears twitched atop his head.

"Yeah, ever since my mom was little."

"Then how come the other wench just walked right in?" For a second, Kagome was lost as to what he meant by "other wench". But then it came flying in her face as she let out a screech.

"NANI!" Before Inuyasha could do more than wince, she was off down the stairs and out the front door as she slipped on some sandals.

Alyssa, on the other hand, was far from frantic as she jogged lightly through the heavily wooded area and was not at all bothered by just how dark it was due to the thickness of the trees above and around her. Somehow the sounds of the city surrounding the shrine had disappeared and she was left alone in the splendor of this place, which seemed to be untouched by time.

Every looked, smelled, and felt ancient. Everything around felt as though it had some story to tell or it had seen and experienced many things. Which, she thought lazily in the back of her mind, was rather odd because such things were impossible. After all, trees did not possess ears nor eyes and therefore could not hear or see.

So therefore it was a rather childlike thought.

She continued jogging, enjoying the almost utter silence of the place. The feeling it gave her was so close to her dreams with Aleeria it was almost startling. Almost. As she continued on, she noticed the area seemed to get even more dense and wizened. Trees became thicker in circumfrence and the small vines she'd noticed from the  
beginning were in much thicker clumps.

Unfortunately for Alyssa, she hadn't realized she'd been too focused on the nature around and she tripped so fast that she had no time to protect herself from the fall as he face collided with the ground.

"Ouch." She winced when she felt a nicely sized bruise beginning to form on her knee where it had collided with a rock. Naturally she hissed as well as she sat up. But she was frozen into silence when she realized the forest was not so quiet anymore.

'Giggling? Why the hell would there be giggling here?' The soft echoing giggles of a child were all around her, and she turned her head left and right in search of the source, somewhat frightened when she couldn't find it. What she did next made her want to smack herself in the side of the head.

"Who's there!" She frowned as she continued to look around.

'Dumbass, only the blonde girls in horror movies do that!' The giggling grew louder as this, and she realized that the giggling was centered at her. 'The little son of a bitch is laughing at me!'

_Alyssa-chan, you're just as funny in person!_

Alyssa suddenly looked behind her and audibly gasped when she saw the semi-transparent form of Aleeria seated on what looked to be some kind of archway with very familiar designs covering it.

"Aleeria! By Kami child you scared me half to death!" Aleeria giggled again as she smiled down at the older girl as she stood and brushed the dirt from her sweats.

_Gomen, but I could not resist myself. It has been many years since anyone entered this forest._

Alyssa looked up when she heard Aleeria's forlorn reply in her head, realizing just how lonely the small child must have been. But she received another smile from the girl as she floated donw from her seat so that she was standing just before her older companion.

"How are you here Leeri?"

_I am able to remain part of this world only here. There are seals which bind me to this forest, but I discovered recently I can visit people's dreams if they are receptive and close by. _

"You're trapped here? That's messed up! You're just a kid!" Aleeria smiled sadly and nodded, and not for the first time Alyssa saw a secret hidden in the girl's strangely wise eyes. But she didn't bother to ask, for she knew she would receive an answer that would only fuel her curiosity more.

_Hai, I'm am but a child. But I am a child who has been dead for more than five centuries so you can see why someone might want to keep me barred. Spirits are not always welcome in this world._

"That's true. But why of all times did you pick to reveal yourself?" Aleeria grinned brightly, so brightly it shocked Alyssa. Then in a swirl of her flowing dress, Aleeria floated back towards the archway and for the first time Alyssa noticed it was a mirror that looked to be made of water, and was so transparent one could have walked right into it.

_This Aleeria has something she wishes to show you! Come quickly!_

Alyssa, who's curiosity was now running wild within her, walked towards the archway with something akin to wonder on her face. When she stood before the strange mirror, the top of its frame was still a good three feet from the top of her head and looked as though it were made for a mini giant. Her reflection stood out strangely sharp  
against the rippling surface of the mirror.

It really was quite the contradictory object.

She paused for a few moments, barely hesitating as she studied the mirror since she was unsure of what to do.

_Walk through your reflection Alyssa-chan! This Aleeria promises it will not hurt!_

Alyssa glanced up at the beaming child, and her hesitation was suddenly thrown into the wind as she began to  
slowly walk towards the rippling image of herself, her hand coming up so that she would touch it with her fingers  
first and therefore could pull away if she wished.

She was rather shocked when her fingertips came in contact with the strange, water-like mirror and simply went into  
it as though it really was made of water. But she found it odd that her hand was not cold, numb, or even tingling.  
Instead it felt as though she'd stuck her hand into a hot bath without the bubbles she adored. Glancing up to Aleeria  
once more through her long messy bangs, she saw the child nod as she simply floated down more and then through  
the mirror with a smile on her face, causing a slight blue flash to appear as she vanished.

'Well, if the runt can pass through then I should be able to I guess.' She let out a large exhale of air before drawing  
in a large breath and holding it as she step towards the mirror and felt the warm sensation make its way across her  
body as she simply melted into her own reflection.

Then, just as she passed all the way through, she could have sworn she hear someone shout her name in the  
distance.

"Alyssa! Alyssa stop fooling around!" Kagome breathed hard as she sprinted as fast as she could, which was saying  
something since she'd been running most of the last three years, through the thick of the forest she'd only been in  
once. 

The night her father had died.

_Her short legs carried her as fast as they could away from the shrine and into the woods she was forbidden to  
enter, and even now she could still hear her mother's despaired wails of anguish and Alyssa's keening cries for her  
to come back._

But she wouldn't go back. After all, her daddy wasn't coming back so why should she?

She continued on and on, her small lungs burning with their need for air, and she screamed for all she was worth  
as she tripped on a large root and landed none to gently in the mud caused from the rain storm that still loomed  
gloomily overhead. In later years, Kagome would say it was perfect weather for that night.

The young Kagome sat alone in the mud, her pretty blue dress covered in dark mud as well as her hands, feet, face,  
and hair. The mud was everywhere and yet Kagome couldn't bring herself to care as she began to cry for the first  
time that night, her small choking sobs slowly turning into loud cries as she wished with all of her tiny heart that  
she could have her daddy back.

Kagome shook her head lightly as she continued running, not wanting to think back to that night at the moment. But  
what she did think about before she pushed the memory away completely was how she had suddenly felt comforted  
and not alone as she energy spent body collapsed in the dark forest.

She'd woken up in her room the next day with her "twin" clinging to her with tear stained cheeks. Both girls had  
cried nearly endlessly for days until they finally settled into a quiet depression.

She leapt over a fallen tree with an almost athletic grace, and for once Kagome actually thanked Inuyasha mentally  
for pushing her so hard. Otherwise she'd still be out-of-shape Kagome instead of the Kagome who practiced archery  
daily, ran like a gazel, and had nearly enough energy to keep up with her shop crazy friends. Nearly.

"Alyssa! Come out so we can get back to the house before Jii-chan comes after us with his ofudas in hand!" She  
recieved no reply, and she was unnnerved but the utter quiet of the woods around her.

So when Inuyasha landed less than a foot ahead of her, Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat and nearly out  
through her mouth.

"Kami Inuyasha! Are you trying to kill me!" Inuyasha snorted as he turned his back to her and kneeled slightly.

"Keh, you're too fucking slow wench. Besides, her scent's the only recent one in this place so she's easy to track."  
Kagome blinked with a nod before climbing onto his back, and for what must have been the hundreth time, she  
screamed as Inuyasha took off. "Damn it wench! Aren't you used to this shit yet!"

"Iie!" Inuyasha snorted again as he jumped through the treetops, being careful to stay within the cover of the trees  
less he envoke Kagome's anger while in midair.

Just the thought of an "osuwari" from this high up was enough to make him wince.

Kagome clung to his back with all she was worth, too frightened to look around for her "sister" and yet so  
comfortable she really didn't want to find Alyssa too soon.

'I swear, sometimes I really think he's my own personal addiction.' She would've giggled at this normally, but  
instead she squealed as Inuyasha suddenly plummeted to the ground in a flurry of silver hair and red fire rat cloth..

"Kami forbid Inuyasha! Warn me next time will ya!" She lowered herself to the ground with a frown on her face,  
which deepened into a heaven glare when she noticed the barely detectqable smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Baka! He did that on purpose!'

"That's playing dirty Inuyasha."

"Keh, is not. Besides, it's not like I'd ever let you fall." Kagome stomped around him until she was glaring up at  
him with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"That's besides the point baka! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you weren't such a fucking bitch about it all!" Her glare instensified and Inuyasha felt a  
chunk of his confidence slip away.

"Take that back."

Keh, take back what bitch?"

"That baka!"

"Quit yelling at me wench!"

"Quite calling me names baka!"

"Then you quit calling me names bit..."

"Don't say it!"

"...ch!"

"Osuwari!"

The loud slam of Inuyasha's body coming in contact with the dirt was enough to sedate some of Kagome's anger as  
she turned and looked around her, shocked at what she saw.

'Does jii-chan know about this?' The area was more open than the rest of the forest she'd seen so far, but no  
sunlight made its way through the canopy even now. But what shocked her the most about the strange clearing was  
the large archway sitting innocently in the center.

Then, her eyes widened upon closer inspection when she realized it was not a simple archway, but the strangest  
mirror she'd ever seen.

"Oi wench! Was that fucking needed or..."

"Urasai na!" Inuyasha blinked from where he lay sprawled on the ground when she didn't even glance back at him.  
So, being the ever curious hanyou, he looked around her legs, ignoring how smooth and creamy her calves looked,  
and saw the strange mirror who's surface seemed to glitter in the dim sunlight.

"What the...oi! Don't get near it Kagome!" But she either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him because she took  
several more tentative steps towards the mirror. Inuyasha, growling loudly as the subduing spell finally wore off,  
leapt to his feet and grasped her hand in his tightly, stopping her in her tracks. "Damn it wench, didn't you hear  
me?"

"Inuyasha...there's something about that mirror...I sense something coming from it..." Inuyasha blinked.

"Sense something? Like jewel shards?" She shook her head slowly.

"Iie. It's almost like youki...only more peaceful...it almost reminds me of my miko aura..."

"Nani?" He really didn't believe his ears.

There were two fundamental engergies in the world he knew, and that was youki and the aura of powerful mikos. A  
miko's power was often felt like a wave of warmth until the possessor's wrath was brought to life and then suddenly  
the warmth became a burn that turned the strongest of youkai to ash. Youki on the other was naturally malevolent,  
with a few variations from the norm in the case of several breeds of stronger youkai. Although the youki was  
naturally malevolent, it was just as soothing at the miko aura sometimes. A youkai's youki was what composed its  
being and made it what it was. Youki was a youkai's lifeforce, its inner beast, and its power.

The miko aura could destroy youki, and youki, if strong enough, could overwhelm the miko aura and drive the miko  
mad, or even to her grave.

But only once had he heard of a power other than these two, and it was beyond anything he could comprehend. Not  
only was it volatile, it was extinct in this world from what he knew and nearly extinct in his own time. Therefore, it  
was impossible for it to be coming from this strange mirror.

Wasn't it?

"Inuyasha?"

"I've only heard of one energy like that, and I'm not going to believe some fucking mirror in the middle of a fucking  
forest is giving off an aura like it." Kagome finally glanced over her shoulder at him, and she saw the deep, raw  
emotions in his eyes she knew all too well. They were the emotions that came when he thought of his past, the past  
before Kikyo.

The past in which his mother, Izayoi, was still alive.

But why, of all times for him to think of her, would Inuyasha think of his departed mother now?


	7. Chapter 6

**Whipers Of Elysium:  
The Child The World Forgot**

Chapter Six

_Hayaku Alyssa-chan!_

Alyssa walked a little faster, totally in awe of her surroundings. After opening her eyes when the warm sensation  
had left her body, she had gasped at what she saw.

It was a long corridor that was lit pleasantly. But it was lit in the most astonishing way. About every ten feet the  
corridor possessed large, feather-shaped archs that light with an ivory light as she passed. She had looked around  
her in awe, seeing carvings of elegant vines into the marble looking walls and a ceiling covered in a mural of the  
sky, which shocked her none too lightly since the clouds were moving and every once in a while, the dark form of  
what seemed to be an angel like Aleeria would fly overhead. Her worn out sneakers made soft sounds as she walked  
across the seemingly polished marble floors, and she noticed that as the feather archs lit up one by one, the marble  
floors seemed to have glittering blue swirls within the stone.

"Aleeria, what is this place?" She looked towards the small phantom girl, and wanted to frown even in her wonder  
as the little girl simply smiled once more.

_You shall see! Onegai hayaku!_

Alyssa was nearly at a jog now as Aleeria floated on ahead, giggling brightly so that her mirth echoed within the  
long corridor. They continued on for several more minutes before suddenly Alyssa saw an arch different than the  
others and she slowed her pace.

Instead of two feathers, two statues were what made up the arch as they seemed to melt from the marble walls.  
Alyssa took two more steps before the arch suddenly lit in a new light that was a mix between the white light of the  
feathers before and fabulous blue glow. The two angels were female, both dressed in the same garb as Aleeria, only  
fashioned for an older female around her age. Their hands were elegantly reaching toward each other over her head,  
and Alyssa saw that their face were carved so that they looked to be peacefully sleeping with gentle smiles upon  
their faces.

_Alyssa-chan! Iku!_

Alyssa blinked before taking several more steps towards the darkness before her, only seeing Aleeria's shining form  
in the darkness. Then, she looked down as she felt moisture towards her toes, seeing ripples going away from her  
and into the darkness.

"Aleeria..."

_Gambete Alyssa-chan!_

Alyssa took two more tentative steps before she suddenly stopped in awe as the water itself seemed to light up like  
the archs starting from where feet were. The swirling light bled through the water and then made its way up until it  
form a tall, dome-like room. At first, the room was plain white and so bright that Alyssa had to wince in order to see  
without pain. Then, the light seemed to fade to a comfortable level as she saw several things suddenly appear in a  
swirl of blue light from within the ankle deep water.

What caught her attention the most was the grand alter that appeared in the center, an angel very similar to the ones  
on the arch behind her seemingly dancing atop a white marble platform. Candles lit with a blue flame were  
flickering gently at her feet and what looked to be blue, strangely enough, sakura petals were scattered about around  
the candles and more appeared in the water around her in small flashes of blue light.

Taking her eyes of the beautiful stone angel, Alyssa saw looked to her right and saw what she thought at first to be a  
large crystal, the size of her when she curled up in a ball and slept, but when she stepped towards the alter once  
more, the glare lessened and she realized it was in fact a glass cabinet that was a part of the all itself.

Inside the cabinet was something she knew her crazy history teacher from Sophomore year would kill to have. It  
was the most ornate set of armor she had ever laid eyes on, one that was definately made for a female. Spotless  
white hakamas were half hidden beneath the breast plate of the armor which broke off into for sections at the  
bottom. One for her right thigh, her left thigh, one for her front, and the final one for her back. The top of the breast  
plate ended in a low dip with a piece of beautifully sculpted metal that had wonderful engravings she could see from  
her spot nearly ten feet away. The haori was white like the hakamas, the sleeves ending in a splash of blue color  
with silver butterflies that matched the black chest plate.

Alyssa itched with the urge to yank it on.

But she forced herself to looked to her left, and was captivated just as much at what she found there. It was a gown  
just like Aleeria's, exactly like those worn like the angels in the arch. The long, flowing silk of the skirt was as  
white as the hakama and haori on her right, but ended with the splash of blue and silver butteriflies like the haori  
sleeves, which was also on the end of the long, flowing sleeves of the gown's sleeves. Shockingly, the top was  
composed of a corest from what she could tell which tied in the back. It had no straps like most corsets and was a  
deep royal blue with silver butterflies and silver vines elegantly woven into the fabric. The shoulders were to be left  
bare, the sleeves hanging off and staying up with the aid of a silver band around the top.

She itched even more to wear this than the armor for some strange reason. After all, Alyssa was not one to favor  
dresses over roughed up jeans.

_If you wish it, you can wear the gown Alyssa-chan. The armor as well._

Alyssa turned to Aleeria, seeing her sitting at the feet of the marble angel in the center of the room with a peaceful  
look upon her face. That's when she realized just how much alike the small phantom angel and the older marble one  
looked.

_This place was made by my mother in hopes that I would return to my body when it was safe._

"Safe? Were you killed because you were in danger? That's..."

_Iie, I never truly died. My mother removed my spirit, not my soul, so that I would not remember my father's  
death, nor the pain that came with it. She wished for me to be reborn in a sense with the aid of her powers, and live  
happily. What my mother did not know was that the longer my spirit remained seperated from my body, the more  
the spirit would differ from the soul and become a new soul itself._

"So what you're saying is that whoever you're body became is a totally different person except for the blood  
running in their veins?" It seemed so far fetched to be real, but then again, so was the whole "talking to a dead girl  
on a daily basis" thing.

_Hai. I am now a separate soul from the soul housed in my body. But my mother does not know this, and still  
intends to bring my spirit back into my body sometime in the future. At first, she told herself she would only do so if  
my powers were needed. But now she longs for my return like any mother would._

"Aleeria...gomen, but I have to ask this..." She faltered, a hot coal of dread seeping into her gut at her sudden  
thoughts. But then, she breathed deeply and continued, "...is the soul within your body...is the person you're  
connected to...me?"

Silence was heavy in the room, only a quiet humming which did not seem to have a source echoed eerily. But when  
Aleeria's voice echoed in her mind, Alyssa felt her knees grow weak and she fell down upon them in the water.

_Hai, you are the child history has forgotten. The lost heiress of the Earth -bound angels, and the only one who  
can open the gates of Elysium._

Alyssa had her suspicions form the moment Aleeria had talked of her Fate, but even now she was shocked beyond  
her consiousness, and simply stared into space as her mind and body seemed to freeze in time as she kneeled in the  
water, not hearing the footsteps coming her way or seeing the water around her beginning to glow once more.

"Damn it wench, hurry up if you don't want the other wench to get hurt or some shit!" Kagome sped up, still barely  
keeping up with Inuyasha as they ran through the darkening corridor. Arches were lit up ahead of them, giving her a  
glimpse of the beautiful architexture before they suddenly went out as she and Inuyasha approached.

'It's almost as if someone or something doesn't want us here.' But she shook off the feeling and kept running ,  
nearly losing Inuyasha as the corridor turned left slowly and then straightened out again. Looking past him, she  
suddenly noticed they were reaching the end of the tunnel. The last arch ahead of them was much different from the  
others, but before she could study it further as it came near, she and Inuyasha both halted in their tracks as a wave of  
the strange power she'd felt before suddenly slammed into their bodies, nearly making them both topple over.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kuso! I hate to fucking say but I think my fucking hunch was right!"

"That doesn't matter! What the heck is happening!" Inuyasha growled loudly as the powerful aura suddenly  
lessened and they were able to run towards the end of the corridor once more. They were assaulted by power waves  
twice more before finally reaching the final arch, only for them to both yell in frustration when they found they  
couldn't pass.

"Nani! Why would there be a kekai!"

"Beats me! All I fucking know is that the wench probably isn't supposed to be doing that!" Kagome, who hadn't  
seen Alyssa's form when they'd slammed into the kekai, suddenly gasped when she allowed her eyes to rest on ehr  
friend's form.

Alyssa kneeled completely still in the middle of a dome-like room with water across the floor that was currently  
swirling slowing with blue sakura petals floating here and there. It looked as though a small cyclone was within the  
sealed room, for Alyssa's long auburn hair was whipping around her like a cape, and when Kagome glimpsed her  
face, it was blank and her eyes seemed empty.

'Kami, what's happening to her!' 

"Inuyasha! We need to get in there right now!" Inuyasha slammed into the kekai with his shoulder, only to be  
thrown back for the third time.

"No fucking duh bitch! But I can't use the Testsuiaga or else the fucking place will collapse!" Kagome bit her lip as  
he slammed into the kekai once more, only to be thrown back again but even further than before. She knew this  
would get them nowhere as she settled her frantic eyes on Alyssa once more as the water around the girl seemed to  
glow with its own light.

_"Ye would do well to remember child that hamaya are not always the best option for breaking barriers."_

Kaede's words suddenly came back to her and Kagome collapsed to her knees in front of the barrier before clasping  
her hands in prayer and concentrating. 

She'd progressed much more than she thought possible in her miko abilites, and even though she now rivaled  
Kikyo's power while she'd been alive, Kagome immediately felt nervousness settle in stomach as she began to pray  
and concentrate, blocking out the sounds around her, even the loud cracking of the barrier as her miko powers were  
unleashed on it.

A warm tingle began to overwhelm her body, causing a sensation she enjoyed yet respectfully feared at the same  
time. She was, after all, still learning to fully harness her power. She could feel Inuyasha's youki behind her, telling  
her that he'd noticed her idea and had backed away.

'Good. One less thing to worry aobut.' She began to concentrate harder as the power waves coming from the dome  
room began to grow stronger and more frequent as they came through the barrier and nearly made her fall back onto  
the floor. But she fought back and she felt the barrier beginning to give way.

"Kagome! Yamete onegai!" Kagome suddenly lost her concentration as she turned and saw her mother standing  
behind a stunned Inuyasha, her face as pale as the marble surrounding her and her usually soft eyes wide and  
terrified.

"Momma! I have to help Alyssa!" But the older woman shook her head and ran past the shocked hanyou before  
kneeling before Kagome and grasping her shoulders.

"Iie! It is too late! She must undergo the transformation fully or the consequences will be dire! Do not argue with  
me on this for it was preordained before you were born!" Kagome's eyes widened at her mother's fierce tone,  
having never heard such a thing from her. But her shock just about double when her mother reached to her neck and  
pulled on a chain Kagome had never seen before, and brought out a pendant.

A silver angel with a blue stone in her hands.

Suddenly, Yumi began to chant quietly as she held the pendant to her lips, and Kagome was sure not even Inuyasha  
could hear the woman's words.

_Alyssa-chan! You must not fight it! If you do, our body will be destroyed from the force!_

'Leeri, I don't want to become this! If I do...'

_Iie! She will not be able to do anything once you have changed! _

'Leeri...I'm scared...' Never in her life had she ever felt such deep terror. She couldn't move her own body, she  
couldn't call out to Kagome, who she knew was outside her rang of vision somehow, and she couldn't handle the  
sudden pain making its way slowly through her body from within her chest. 'Leeri...help me...onegai...'

Aleeria simply shook her head a single tear made its way down both of their faces. Both of their Fates had been  
decided, and they could do nothing to prevent life from moving foward.

Kagome jumped and turned around as Alyssa suddenly screamed in pain, the white glow of the water becoming  
nearly blinding as another glow, this one blue, surrounded Alyssa in a shimmering aura as she screamed again, her  
face drawn in pain even though her eyes remained empty.

"Alyssa!" Kagome slammed her fist against the barrier and forced her miko energies into the hit.

_Iie! Onegai, do not interfer!_

"Nani!" For the first time, Kagome noticed the ghostly child floating behind Alyssa at the feet of a stone angel.

The child herself was an angel with small blue wings spread behind her.

"Onegai! Let me pass! Let me go to her!" But the child shook her head and Kagome wanted to cry for the unfairness  
of it all as Alyssa let out a scream louder than the last that seemed to go on forever. Tears came to her eyes as she  
felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders, in comfort or protection she did not know, and she sobbed  
loudly over Alyssa's somewhat muffled screams.

Her dearest friend was hurting and she, Higurashi Kagome and the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, could do  
nothing but stand by and watch.

"How did this come to happen!" Kagome turned within Inuyasha's hold to see a woman standing behind her own  
mother, and she gasped.

She wore simple clothing, a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, but she was so elegant that Kagome knew she was  
forever shamed in jeans. Her long, platinum blonde hair was billowing behind her with the waves of power rolling  
from Alyssa's screaming form. An aura of such strength as she had never felt before fluxed from her form and  
Kagome immediately knew she was someone who was to be respected.

But for some reason, she also felt the woman was someone to be wary of.

"Suki-sama, she came on her own! I was not here when it began!" Upon hearing the woman's name, Kagome  
gasped. She had not seen the woman "Suki" in years, but this woman before her was far too different from the other  
to be the same person.

Strangely enough, Kagome knew it was her even through her denial.

"You were to watch over her Yumi! This was not supposed to happen without my supervision!" Suki brought up her  
hand, looking as though she was going to strike Yumi, but instead dropped her hand with a slight snort. "Humans,  
you're all a miserable race of simpletens."

Kagome was floored.

The Suki she knew was peaceful, always with a soft smile upon her pale face. Pride had always flowed from her,  
but now it seemed to ooze like a poison, and for the first time in her life, Kagome found herself glaring at the older  
woman warily.

Never before had she felt any sort of discontent in Suki's presence.

"Kagome, stay away from her." Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha's face barely visible behind her  
hair in his closeness, but she nodded without making a sound before turning to look back at Suki with a glare once  
more, causing the woman to snort lightly as she frowned deeply in the direction of the barrier.

"Save me your glares child, for they are unwanted and unneeded at this time." Kagome fought back a viscious growl  
at the older woman's tone, but her anger suddenly died as a particularily desperate cry was heard from within the  
glowing chamber.

"Alyssa!" Once more Kagome began to fight against Inuyasha's hold, Alyssa suddenly beginning to curl in tighter  
upon herself as her screams started to fade into one another. Each one sounding more pleading and painful than  
before.

'Leeri...something's happening...'

_Do not fight it Alyssa-chan. Your body is now changing so that it may handle the powers you will soon  
possess._

'What do you mean? I'm not getting any power from all this?'

_Iie, you are not. That comes later...and is much more painful. _

Alyssa nearly cried upon recieving that bit of information. As it was, she felt as though she would surely loose her  
mind from all the pain. It raged from within her core and spread throught her body with the scorching sensation of  
flames. Had she'd been able to see, she'd actually discover the strange blue aura surrounding her body was actually  
blue flames.

The others could only watch as the flames suddenly weakened and then intensified to like nothing before,  
completely blocking Alyssa from view. Her screams, which had seemed horrid before, now made Kagome cry so  
hard it hurt to breathe as she too screamed within the confines of the underground shrine. Suddenly, the barrier  
broke and they were hit with the full power circulating within the room.

None of the dared to move as winds whipped around them and light nearly blinded them. But Kagome was the first  
to jump up when the whirlwinds suddenly stopped.

As well as the screaming.

'Oh Kami...onegai...' Kagome rushed into the room before any of the others could stop her, nearly blinding herself  
as she neared the bright blue light, but she stopped about five feet away as the light began to die, revealing the limp  
figure of Alyssa...floating several feet above the ground.

"It has begun." Kagome could only stand still as she gazed upon her childhood friend, Suki speaking quietly, with a  
strange tone of foreboding, form behind her.

Her long auburn hair was no longer to her mid back, but instead looked as though it would reach her ankles if she  
stood upright and flowed in waves of onyx. A single bright blue chunk made up part of her bangs, making her look  
distinctly like the small, phantom-like child floating at the foot of the angel statue. Her body had even changed, her  
curves more evened out and matured. Markings, which at first looked demonic, graced her cheeks in slashes of  
brilliant sapphire blue, as well as her wrists.

Kagome would have bet that there were markings on her ankles and hips as well.

But the strangest thing of all was Alyssa's back. While the rest of her clothes looked untouched, the back of her  
shirt looked as though it had been burned away from her back. More markings were upon her shoulderblades. But  
instead of being simpl slashes of blue, the markings were ornate, blue wings that were glittering in the fading aura  
of the room.

Had she'd not seen it with her own eyes, Kagome would fully deny that the girl before her was in fact Alyssa.

"Momma, what..."

"Yumi, we have to move her to the house. She is not to be left alone at any time, and under no circumstances should  
she be allowed near the well." Kagome watched as her mother nodded before back up the corridor in a rush. Suki  
stepped towards the limp form of her daughter, and when she was a short ways away from her, she frowned before  
snapping her fingers with a disdainful snort, sending Alyssa to the floor in a lump of flesh and cloth.

"Pitiful. She would have never screamed over so little. You truly are a poor copy girl." Suki kneeled down and  
picked up Alyssa's limp form in such a fluid moment it made Kagome's head spin for a moment.

In fact, her head was already spinning from the words coming from Suki. Always, even before they'd moved,  
Kagome had never on their bad days, seen Suki or Alyssa exchange cruel or hurtful words to each other and actually  
mean it. But now, she stood still was Suki shoved past her with Alyssa in her arms and remained in shock about  
Suki's suddenly dark demeanor towards her daughter.

Suddenly, something seemed to click and she turned to see the small spectral child from before still sitting at the  
feet of the statue. But now she had her knees drawn to her chest as she leaned over and sobbed quietly, her soft cries  
echoing within the chamber sadly. Without a second thought, Kagome walked towards the girl, her hand  
outstretched and her face serene even as the girl raised her head and looked at her with wide eyes.

_Can you see me?_

"Yes, I can see you perfectly. Onegai, tell me what just happened." The small child sniffled, but shook her head  
slowly.

_Gomen, but I cannot right now. But in a short time, I shall show you everything._

"Chotto! Onegai!" But the child vanished suddenly and Kagome felt her shoulders slump as she stood in the middle  
of the chamber, the once glowing water rippling out from around her ankles and slightly chilling her bare toes.

She didn't even realized she'd spaced out until a clawed hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to jump with a  
yelp.

"Inuyasha no baka! Osuwari!" She screamed in frustration even as Inuyasha slammed into the water, but she ceased  
her ire momentarily to roll him onto his back so he wouldn't drown.

"What the hell wench! I try to comfort you and you try to kill me! What kind of fucked up gratitude is that shit!"  
Kagome glared down at him for a few seconds before simply sighing when she took in his completely wet form as  
he remained pinned to floor.

"Mou, don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack baka."

At this, Inuyasha decided the for once it was best to remain quiet and he simply snorted as he felt the subduing spell  
beginning to wear off.

A/N:  
Wow, I wrote two chaps for this story yesterday! I'm now starting on chapter ten! W00T! Also, I recieved an e-mail today that floored me. Literally.

Apparently, there's a girl in Texas with the name Alyssa and she has the same personallity as the Alyssa in this story. O.O Weird...LOL

"Alyssa" is actually based on characteristics of my friends and myself. (In case any of you were wondering about that, there ya go!)

But I have to go now. I got my grades in the mail and therefore...limited internet time . I hate school with a passion. Only the music classes make me come back for more.

Ja ne!

Blue

P.S.

I've noticed lately when I post chapters on this site, they look all sdfkljsd;jffajklj with gaps and some shit. I could fix it, but I'm too lazy and limited in my time to do so. So until I'm at my g-ma's once more, I can't edit them. Gomen!


	8. Chapter 7

Perhaps she was once again lost in a day dream, a nightmare of the day. Although she'd never had a nightmare while daydreaming, she knew it was possible. Possible that the horrible burning sensation that had engulfed her body was just imaginary. Possible that the small spectral child sitting nearby, doing nothing, was just a projection of her saddened inner child. Possible that the muffled screams from her dearest friend were also her imagination.

All these things were possible, but at this point, Alyssa knew that this was some kinda of twisted day dream.

Her mind was cloudy, and very few thoughts stayed completely. Most just fluttered around in the darkness of her mind, teasing her with glimpses of thought and truth. For the truth was something she insanely craved at this moment in time.

Not only had she'd seen Kagome, a hatless, dog-eared Inuyasha, and a strangely frantic Yumi, but towards the end, she'd seen her own mother as well.

But never before had she'd seen such a look in her mother's eyes. Even in her ire, Alyssa's mother had always held a sense of calm. But her eyes in those brief moments were half crazed, and so frightening that had she'd been able to, Alyssa would have drawn herself away from her own mother. Unfortunately for her though, she'd discovered there was no choice but to remain still in the middle of the glowing room, as the spectral child she'd come to know over a short time watched on with sad eyes.

Had she'd known this was going to happen the whole time?

But she hadn't been able to ask the child any questions, let alone receive any answers. Even now, within the numbness of her unconcious mind, Alyssa couldn't force anything to make sense. Why had this all happened? Both what had happened to her and little Aleeria? She had always had her suspicions about the circumstances surrounding Aleeria, but those suspicions were one by one being thrown out the window. On the case of her own involvement, Alyssa knew only one thing.

She was Aleeria and Aleeria was her. In complicated way, they were the same person.

All this and the sudden appearance of dog-like ears on Inuyasha had her mind frazzled, even though she knew she was currently unconcious. But the shield of sleep she'd been hanging onto was slowly fading and her awareness of the world was bleeding back into her mind. She could feel a soft material beneath her hands, and she realized it was her sheets in the guest house. A light breeze blew over her hot skin, and had she'd been fully awake, she would have sighed in relief. The smell of her mint incense was relaxing and she was quite tempted to stay there longer.

That is, until she heard several voices below her in the main room of the small guest house.

"Forgive my intrusion on the matter, but you seem to have ulterior motives for Alyssa-chan. Am I right Suki?"

"It's 'sama' to you girl, and to answer your question, stay out of this. It goes back much longer than any lifetime your immediate family has seen." At this, Alyssa cracked open her eyes as two separate snorts were heard.

"Keh, this wench has seen more than any other..."

"I've seen far enough into the past to be able to say that..."

"Enough! Neither of you are part of this, so..." Alyssa found herself fully awake at the sound of a loud slam.

"Don't you dare tell me this has nothing to with me! I'm a respectable person Suki, but when it comes to Alysa, I will be part of it. No matter how hard you try to make it so that I'm not." As Kagome spoke, Alyssa slowly pushed herself up in the bed, using the metal frame to help.

She wanted to cry. The pain that had engulfed her body before was gone, but there was still pain. Shocks of it rippled like electricity through her body and she really did have to bit her lip to keep her cries inside. Her skin and body burned, her chest felt constricted, and she could have sworn she could feel her very soul burning her from the inside out.

'Aleeria, what's happening to me?' But this time, she didn't receive an answer and she hissed lightly as she forced her body to stand. Taking steps toward the railing of the loft, she felt the tears sting her tired eyes. Each tiny step was torture, needles of pain jabbed throughout her body with even the slightest movement and she also noticed that after only a few steps, the thin layer of sweat that had covered her in sleep had doubled.

"Kagome onegai, you must stay out of this matter. Suki-sama knows what..."

"Momma how can you say that! How can you say that when Alyssa-chan is like my sister! How!" Kagome was shouting now, and if Alyssa were to bet, she'd say that the other girl was crying too.

"Keh, hold up on the shouting for awhile. The other wench is awake." As she reached the railing and used to hold up her shaking form, Alyssa saw four faces turn to her. That's when she realized how blurry her vision was.

But nonetheless, she could tell who each person was. Yumi stood off to the side, close to the door, and was looking rather subdued from the way her body was held. Kagome, to Alyssa's slight shock, was being held back by Inuyasha, who's red outfit and silver hair nearly blinded her sensitive eyes in those moments. The fourth person caused her breath to hitch in her chest. It surely was her mother, for she'd seen her face, but as she continued to gap at her mother, quite a few things became apparent.

Especially as her vision cleared.

Suki had always been a very warm, kind-hearted woman. Her bright mood had never ceased to amaze others, including Alyssa. But at this moment in time, her once warm face was set in a deep, condenscending frown. Her eyes were narrowed and Alyssa felt as though they were attempting to push her into submission.

'Submission? What am I submitting to?'

Her appearance was also different. Her blonde hair had reached only to her shoulder-blades before, and now fell to her ankles in waves of liquid gold. She also, if possible, looked younger even with the dark expression upon her face. But what made Alyssa pause the most was the fact that her mother had wings. Large, white wings that took up so much space in the small house that Alyssa normally would have been frightened for anything on shelves or tables.

But this day was anything but normal.

"So, you're finally awake are you? Good. Now come down here, there's much to..."

"No way is she going anywhere with you! I've always trusted your judgement before now Suki but this is insane!"

"The wench is right. To take a person's..."

"Enough you guys." Again, all four heads turned to look up at her, and Alyssa lowered her head as she smiled darkly, hiding her teary eyes from view. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because...because I'm not real. Isn't that right mom?"

Suki glared up at her, looking at her as though she were dirt on a clean white carpet before she snorted lightly.

"Don't call me that girl, for I'm not your mother." Alyssa fought back a sob at her mother's words, knowing in those split seconds that what she had thought was true.

It didn't matter if she lived. In her mind, she was a copy of sorts and Aleeria was the only child she had.

"I knew it. I'm just a cheap copy. Everything I've ever said, done, or felt is just an illusion, isn't it?" She looked up, and set her gaze upon her "mother", a half smile upon her lips and her pale face now streaked with tears.

"Your soul was once Aleeria's, but when I removed her spirit, her essence, something went wrong. There was a detachment, and now Aleeria is but a spirit with no anchoring point. Should she remain outside of her rightful, body she will disappear. I will not allow such a thing to happen."

"Oh mom..." Alyssa felt her tears multiply and race down her cheeks as the crushing sensation within her chest magnified and became so painful that she began to grip the metal railing as she shook.

"Quite simply put, the person known as 'Alyssa' is expendable."

"No! I won't let you do this!" Alyssa looked over to see Kagome fighting fiercely against the grip of a very dark-looking Inuyasha. Sure, he had always been gruff and pretty crude, but now his face was set in utter seriousness and a grim expression was on his face. This alone was enough to make Alyssa wonder as she stood there shaking.

Did this dog-eared youth know more than he let on?

"There's no stopping her Fate now that the transformation has begun. Part of Aleeria's power has already returned to the body, and soon the rest, along with her memories, will..."

"The memories are already coming back." At this the whole room became silent as Suki whirled on Alyssa with a fierce glare.

"What do you mean by that! It's impossible unless...unless Aleeria is helping you..." At this Alyssa lowered her head and smiled once more, so darkly that Kagome was quite taken aback.

"She thinks you're a fool. That you're tampering with the balance of..."

"She's a child! She doesn't know what's..."

"She's a child who's been trapped in purgatory for five centuries! I think she'd know the way of things by now!" Again, the room went silent as she shouted and she fetl as though her pain had disappeared.

Until it came back at her so hard that she couldn't help but whimper as she crumpled to her knees.

"Alyssa! Let me go Inuyasha!"

"Keh, no way am I letting you get involved in this one wench!"

"Osuwari!"

Alyssa didn't have to look up to know Inuyasha had slammed into the ground. How this kept happening, she really had no idea. But what she did know was that when her body wasn't on fire, she'd force Kagome to teach her the secret of it all. She could hear Kagome's rushed footsteps as she came up the stairsand she nearly jumped when the other girl suddenly flopped down next to her.

"Alyssa, are you okay? Onegai, say something!"She fought the urge to scream out when Kagome shook her, but she settled for smacking her hands away.

"Don't shake me Kagome. It fucking hurts too bad."

"Alyssa, I'm not going to let her hurt you. Mother or not, she doesn't have the right to kill you to get her child back." Never in all her years of knowing Kagome had Alyssa heard such conviction and seriousness in her voice as she did now. Clearly, something had changed in her friend more than she had let on.

"I know Kagome. But right now, I just want to finish the transformation so the pain will stop." Somehow she knew Kagome had nodded before she suddenly felt her body being lifted. But when Alyssa looked over her shoulder expecting to see Kagome, she saw Inuyasha's scowl.

"Keh, like the wench can carry you around." At this, she grinned slightly and snorted as she simply let him lift her bridal style as Kagome chewed her thumbnail nervously off to the side.

"Normally, I'd hit you for such a comment. You're just lucky I feel like shit." At this, he snorted again before walking down the stairs, Kagome following behind them. Alyssa wanted to cry as Inuyasha jostled her slightly, even though she was sure he was being as gentle as possible, and she swore she could hear someone hissing at the sight of her pain.

"Give her to me." She felt Inuyasha stop in his haste and she cracked open her eyes so that she could see through slits. Standing before them was her mother, a look of such fierce anger upon her face that Alyssa actually felt herself trying to get closer to Inuyasha.

"Keh, you'll have to kill me first bitch." With this, he shoved past Suki and walked through the door as Kagome rushed ahead and opened it. But before they could leave the guest house intirely, Suki whirled around and the sound of a sword being drawn as heard. Then, within the space of mere seconds, there was a clash of metal on metal as Inuyasha turned and parried Suki's attack with his own sword, which Alyssa was shocked to see was actually a monstrous fang.

"Inuyasha no baka! Don't make Alyssa fall over!"

"Urasai! She's fine!" He growled at Suki as she glared her hatred at him, the hint of insanity that had been in her eyes before suddenly back with a vengeance. Alyssa's eyes widened as a strange golden light surrounded Suki's form and caused several items in the room to begin floating.

"Leave the girl now. You can't help her."

"It don't matter if I can't help her. Kagome can, and that's enough for me!" Kagome gasped from behind them as the swirling vortex of power within the room suddenly grew with the hanyou's ire.

"As if an untrained miko and a worthless hanyou brat can accomplish anything!" Alyssa gasped at her words, glancing up to see such a terrible look of pain in Inuyasha's eyes that she felt her chest clench tighter than before.

That's when everything seemed to change.

Suddenly, her pain was gone, as was the feeling of being within her own body. The world seemed to slow as a sudden tingling arose from within, and slowly began to seep out through her pores. Her vision began to haze blew around the edges, and she could clearly see a shocked look upon her mother's face.

Then, she felt a familiar pressence overwhelm her senses.

'Leeri-chan?' Control over her body faded and she watched through her own eyes as her arm raised itself until her palm pointed towards Suki, surrounded in a familar blue glow.

Absently, Alyssa noticed the single blue strip upon her wrist.

_I, Aleeria, declare an oath of protection upon this girl. You will not touch her mother! You cannot undo what has been done, and to try would upset the eternal balance!_

The voice of Aleeria echoed within the minds of all in the room. But it was different. It wasn't so child-like anymore. Actually, it sounded as though the voice of a child and an older woman mixed.

'Leeri, is something happening to you?' But she recieved no answer for Suki suddenly darkened her galre before she withdrew her sword and disappeared in a swirl of blue lights, the swirl of power in the room suddenly dying out as she did so. Inuyasha lowered his sword, the fang suddenly fading into a rusted katana.

Then, Aleeria's aura disappeared once more. But not before she left a final message.

_At the base of a shrine in Edo, a stone is hidden within a chest of silver. When you retrieve the chest, I shall appear to you once more._

With that, she was gone and Alyssa felt her body go limp with weakness as the blue faded from her vision. The pain came back, but it was dulled somehow, and a peaceful sort of bliss settled over her mind, making her believe that Aleeria had calmed her somehow.

"Alyssa? Alyssa, you might want to look in a mirror now that Suki's gone." Alyssa turned, with the aid of Inuyasha, to see Kagome holding a small mirror in her hands with the reflection facing towards them.

She couldn't do anything but stare.

She didn't recognize the face before her, but it was surely hers because she looked at her own reflection through those ice blue eyes. For the first time, she realized she could feel her hair tickling her around the area of her ankles, and a shockinly bright streak of blue ran through her long bangs.

In all honesty, she thought she looked as though she belonged in a role playing game.

"Keh, come on wench. The brat says we have shit to do." Alyssa straightened up slightly, but was quite chocked when Inuyasha simply lifted her up bridal style again and walked out the front door with Kagome just a few steps behind them.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only person who has a crazy life now." Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder, Alyssa was pleasantely surprised to see Kagome looking quite relaxed.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? And..." To emphasize her next point, Alyssa reached up and tweaked one of the twitching ears upon Inuyasha's head, causing him to growl lightly as she spoke again, "...why the hell does your boyfriend have dog ears!"

Kagome let the boyfriend comment slide and laughed lightly at Inuyashas's "I'm being violated" look.

"You'll find out what I mean in a few minutes. But first...I need to find my mom." Suddenly, all three of them realized that they hadn't seen Yuki since a few moments before the stand off with Inuyasha and Suki.

But before they could search for her, a keening cry made them all turn towards a small shrine in the courtyad. One that Kagome and Alyssa both knew all too well.

The shrine had been constructed in honor of Kagome's father, and as they walked closer, Alyssa turned with a slight hiss of pain within Inuyasha's arms to see that Yuki was kneeling in front of the small shrine, which looked as pristine as it did the day it was made. Upon seeing this, she smiled sadly.

Yuki had truly loved her husband with all her being.

"Momma..."

"Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai." Her voice was a frantic whisper as she rocked back and forth in tears, seemingly ignoring their approach.

"Momma, you didn't..."

"Gomenasai koi, I've failed. I've failed you and Suki both. But can you blame me? Two separate orders on the same matter from my husband and a woman who was once like my sister." Kagome felt her heart go out to her mother, but she couldn't see the logic in following Suki now.

For the woman had surely lost her mind.

"Momma, you didn't do anything wrong." Kagome kneeled next to her mother, and Yuki suddenly turned to her daughter with wide, tearful. Alyssa began to cry as well as Inuyasha held her gently.

All these sad emotions, these fights, they were all caused by her. The people she cared about we suffering now because of her, and if she was correct, so much more pain was in store for them all. The thought made her insides clench almost painfully, and a raw fear rippled across her skin.

She could very well become nothing more than a memory if her mother got her way. But she was rather shocked to hear a rough whisper from Inuyasha as she watched Yuki suddenly cling to her oldest child and cry.

"Keh, don't worry. The wench would have my hide if something happened to you. You're safe as long as your with us." She wanted to smile, she really did. But when he said that, her safety was her last worry.

It was their safety which now loomed over her weary heart.

A/N

I'm rather...upset that I haven't gotten any reviews for this story on and even so, I'm still going to keep writing. I've always had this idea flitting through my head, ever since I really became a Sesshoumaru-sama fan. I've always thought "Oi, someone had to have caused him to turn into Icicle Man other than just his father."

Hence, I though Sesshoumaru needed a female in his past, present, and future. Basically, Sesshoumaru needs to get laid. Really, he does. Maybe that'll defrost him, a nice fuck.

Wow, I'm being strangely perverted today. Which is odd since I'm at home sick. sweatdrop.

But anywho, I will continue writing this story. Although, if I don't get any reviews soon, I'm pulling it off and possibly Anime Spiral. So yeah, review people. Ja ne!

Blue

P.S.

Try checking out my new story Stray, the sonofabitch got reviews in the first hour I think.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Kags?" Kagome looked up form her yellow backpack, which was now sporting several patches and duct taped spots, and sent a raised eyebrow towards Alyssa as she lay propped up on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this is just some kind of sick joke?" Alyssa's words made her stop with her hands halfway in her bag, and she once more looked up at the other girl.

Her eyes were dulled and a fine layer of perspiration glittered across her face in the light of the setting sun. Once they'd finally reached the house early in the evening, Kagome had immediately pulled the other girl's hair into a braid to help cool her. Ever since the transformation, Alyssa's temperature had spiked and was continuing to boil higher. Her face was paler than ever, and her breaths were erratic even though she'd barely moved.

So when Alyssa's quiet question reached her ears, Kagome became worried.

"Alyssa, what..."

"Why does this shit always happen to me Kags? First when I got arrested, then Alex, and now this." Kagome was silent for a moment before something clicked and she raised an eyebrow.

"You were arrested?" Alyssa laughed quietly, so quiet that it was little more than a loud exhale.

"Yeah...long story...I got angry, and therefore, I also got a lead foot. But man, you should have seen the damage I did to that patrol car." Again, she laughed and Kagome couldn't help but laugh with her when she saw a shed of light in the other girl's eyes.

"Wow, remind me to never get in a car with you while you're in the driver's seat."

"Oi, I'm not that bad. I'm just a little...hot-headed." Kagome sighed and got up from her seat on the ground before reaching out and touching Alyssa's scorching forehead.

"Well, I'd have to say you're more than a little hot-headed. You're boiling."

"Not to mention the weird stretching feeling coming from my gut. Kami, it's worse than gas."

"Eww! Alyssa!" Alyssa laughed much more heartily than before at Kagome's mortification, and Kagome herself had to admire the other girl.

Even with the fact that she may not make it out of this as more than a memory, she still joked and laughed. In a way, she was like Yuki, who was currently downstairs making dinner and packed lunches for their trip and humming while she did so. Honestly, Kagome envied them both.

"Oi wenches! Hurry up! We need to leave before dark!"

"Oi jackass, in case you haven't noticed, I can't do shit!" Inuyasha snorted as he crouched in the window, his ears twitching just enough to fix Alyssa's attention on them.

Kami she wanted to touch them!

"Inuyasha, why are you in such a rush? We could be able to sense Suki coming if..."

"Keh, did you forget what tonight is?" Kagome blinked innocently up at him as she placed her first aid kit on the top of everything else in the bag.

"Wait...is tonight supposed to be something..."

"Damn it wench! There's no moon tonight!" Feeling quite put down, Kagome lowered her head. How could she forget about tonight! Jeeze, she was starting to get as bad as her grandfather.

"Wait...I'm missing something, aren't I?" Alyssa's unfocused eyes were quite confused, and her expression so quizzical that under normal circumstances, Kagome would have been on her back in laughter. Instead, she sighed and closed her pack.

"Tonight, Inuyasha's youkai half disappears and he's a ningen for the whole night. As soon as the sun rises, he's a hanyou again." Still looking very quizzical, Alyssa turned her head in a slow, lazy fashion to study Inuyasha as he scowled at her.

"A hanyou huh? That's...awesome." Again, under normal circumstances, Alyssa would have been quite loud when making this statement.

"Awesome?" Kagome rolled her eyes when both Alyssa and Inuyasha turned to her with a silent question.

"Kami you two, you're too much alike to be possible. To answer your question Inuyasha, 'awesome' is a compliment." At this, Inuyasha blinked curiously before shrugging and relaxing in the window.

"So...is someone gonna explain to me where we're going?" Kagome glanced up Inuyasha before answering, but she didn't get a simple glance.

"Well, I have a theory and Inuyasha shares it. Besides, if we're right, you'll be a lot safer where we're going." She looked at Alyssa as she stood and smiled lightly. "Besides, it would be rather odd to see you walking around right now in this place."

At this, Alyssa let a goofy grin cross her features as she glanced over at a small mirror across the room, seeing her new reflection staring with a dazed grin at her.

"Yeah, I think I'd turn heads for once." The statement was both humorous and dark, making Kagome frown at the sudden haunting look in Alyssa's eyes. Sure, she'd been rather dark today and had a perfect reason. But the haunted look she held now was the one from days ago, the same one that had shone up on her face when Alex had been mentioned.

To this day, Kagome still had no idea what had happened with him.

"Keh, quit your gabbin' and start packing more!" Had she'd possessed the energy, Alyssa would have stuck her tongue out at him. Instead, she chose to level him with a slight glare.

"You know, for being a hanyou with adorable ears, you're annoying." She was slightly surprised to hear him growl at her, but before Alyssa could fire back again, Kagome interrupted.

"I'm done Inuyasha. I already had mama grab some things for Alyssa. So now all that's left to do is get Alyssa in suitable clothes." At this, Alyssa quirked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to protest as Kagome helped her stand.

"Keh, don't argue wench. Where we're going, you're gonna need the right clothes. That wench is finally learning that." Kagome glared daggers at him when he pointedly stared at her, causing Alyssa to laugh quietly at the way the two interacted.

Honestly, just like an old married couple. But considering the fact she felt horrid already, Alyssa didn't dare voice such a thing. Leaning against the lean form of her friend as they moved, Alyssa felt the weight of her desperate situation weigh heavily on her once more.

She felt so tired, like every cell in her body had been drained of its energy. Her temperature made it seem as though someone had thrown her into the heart of a fire to die. Ironically, she vaguely remembered blue flames during her transformation.

The transformation.

She frowned as they finally made it into the hall. The transformation itself was confusing. Her body had changed, that much was obvious. But Aleeria had said that she was powerless still, and the thought of that brought back the young girl's words of it being even more painful to receive the powers. But then how did she manage to feel power earlier in the guest house? Was there actually some power in her already, or was Aleeria channeling her own powers from her place in between worlds?

Just thinking about it made her head hurt, and Alyssa winced as Kagome turned on the switch to the bathroom.

"Alyssa, do you think you can stand at all?" She winced as a particularly nasty throb of pain ran down her spine, but she held off a pained hiss and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just lean against the counter for now." Kagome nodded before walking out of the room and shutting the door. By herself, the weight of the situation slammed harder upon Alyssa and nearly suffocated her.

Just her thoughts alone made her chest constrict. The thoughts of how her life had ended up. In fact, it wasn't even her life. She was just a poor copy to keep the body warm and safe. It was all so hard to take in. Everything she'd ever done, ever felt, wasn't real. Did that mean her family was fake too? Her grandparents and brothers. Did that mean that her feelings for Alex, however dark they may have been now, were also fake?

If so, then what made her heart shatter every time she saw his number on her phone? An illusion?

She laughed at this, a dark, hallow laugh that echoed in the plain bathroom. Her laughter subsided as she looked up at her reflection, seeing the onyx-haired stranger before her. She wasn't even herself in appearance anymore. The very structure of her face had even changed it seemed. A scar that had been below her eye since childhood was gone, leaving behind flawless skin. But as she looked at her reflection, it suddenly seemed to melt away with the rest of the bathroom.

She was instead standing upright on wobbly legs in the middle of an open field. Although the wind rustled the leaves and tall grasses around her, she realized just how eerily quiet it was in this place. But the silence was suddenly shattered by a loud shriek to her right, making her turn on legs that nearly collapsed beneath her.

It was an army. A dark army of such frightening creatures that she suddenly felt as though she was in a childhood nightmare or a ghastly horror film. Some looked like the youkai she'd in paintings Kagome's grandfather had always shoved in their faces. Others looked to be something else. Their skin seemed be shedding off their bodies in rotting clumps of flesh and she could suddenly smell them as well. But it was their leader which made her pause.

He was a man of power, it seemed to ooze from his being in the very way he held himself as he rode an almost skeletal horse, who's coat was the darkest black she'd ever seen. He must have been at least six and a half feet tall, and his hair would have been long enough to make a small rope. Surely, it must have reached his ankles when he stood, in thick locks of emerald green. But his eyes, such piercing gray eyes, made her shudder. Insanity, hatred, rage, and many other things clouded this man's eyes and she couldn't make herself look away until a load roar made her turn to her left.

Another army met her eyes, and she felt a heart-warming feeling when she saw their pristine armor and clothes. They all had faces that appeared ningen, but like her, they possessed markings. Were these what true youkai looked like? So beautiful the Kami's themselves had labeled them as the dark creatures many knew them as? For they looked nothing of darkness as she watched them march closer in their efficient ranks. Again, the army's leader caught her attention.

This one much more than the one before.

He wore clothes of pristine white, splashes of crimson across his shoulder and the bottoms of his sleeves. His armor seemed to shine in the dying sunlight, the set of spikes going over his left shoulder looking more menacing than the man himself. A pelt of such soft fur lay over his right shoulder that she had to restrain herself from running to him and touching it. Again, this man was tall even when atop his two-headed dragon. He may have been taller than the other man, and he was for sure much fairer in complection. Long silver hair danced around him in the wind like liquid silver, and when she truly studied his face, Alyssa realized something.

This man, or youkai rather, was familiar to her. How, she didn't know. Perhaps he'd been in one of the visions Aleeria had shown her. Yes, that was probably it. But if so, then which one? And why did she feel as though she had to know him? But suddenly she gasped when she realized something else.

This man showed no emotion. His face was a marble mask, unfazed by all around him, and his eyes were empty pools of golden ice. For such warmly colored, beautiful eyes, they were so utterly cold as he stared down his opponents.

'What is this?'

_The future._

Turning, Alyssa was shocked to find no one else with her. The voice was not the childlike one she knew, but a combination of many voices that echoed within her mind. Turning back to the army she'd been studying, she realized something else.

There were several familiar faces to the left and right of the silver-haired man.

One was definitely Inuyasha, a smug grin on his face and a gigantic blade slung over his shoulder. Next to him was a face she knew also. But Kagome was different. Her once solid onyx hair was now streaked with navy blue, and instead of reaching mid-back, it reached her knees in glorious waves. Her face was the same, except for a lone marking in the shape of a tear drop under her right eye. She wore an outfit of white, splashes of navy color on the bottom of her sleeves and also the chest plate of her simple, light armor.

But something very distinctive caught her eyes. Kagome now had wings. Large wings that were folded against her back and were the same navy blue of her hair.

Finally, the third familiar face caught her attention.

It was her own. She rode atop a horse of stark white color, and was the closest to the silver-haired man. Naturally, it was strange to study one's self, but Alyssa was curious. Especially since her appearance had changed once more. Her skin looked to be nearly white in the rays of the setting sun, and her hair so platinum blonde that it was nearly silver. The blue streak still remained though, and had in fact spread so that one large chunk of her hair hung over her shoulder in the bright blue color. It was then she noticed that her face was much more mature, with an air of sorrow to it even as she turned and smiled at Kagome, who smiled back in a similar fashion.

She also realized at this time that even if they were smirking, most people in the ranks held a deep sorrow and foreboding in their eyes. Was their fight in vain?

But Alyssa never found out, for as her other self let out a yell of anger and leapt from her horse, the real Alyssa screamed as an intense heat over took her body. For what seemed to be ages, she could only see a bright, blinding light and hear nothing. But then, the light faded.

Once again, she saw herself. This time, from behind as her other self kneeled before shadowed figures in a plain white room. This time, her pristine clothes were ripped and bloodied with many strange stains and slashes. Her head was bent, and she was surprised to see shackles and chains attached to her other self. Then, for the first time, she heard a voice that was actually part of this strange dream.

"_Do you know why you are here girl?"_

The other Alyssa didn't move, but answered in a voice so pained with regret and sorrow that the real Alyssa nearly cried.

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Then you realize there are two options. Either you are sentenced to the punishment we chose, or your taiyoukai dies."_

The voice was a man's deep and unforgiving as he looked down upon the chained girl from his shadowed face. Then, to her shock, the other Alyssa slowly looked up and locked eyes with the man, a sad smile upon her face as tears raced down her filthy face.

"_I would rather die all over again than have him killed. Torture me and punish me all you want, I will still love him!"_

Loud hisses and snorts of distaste were plainly heard throughout the room, and Alyssa saw her other self scream in pain as the chains cracked with an almost electric charge.

"_Hold your tongue girl. Such disgusting displays will be punished, mark my words."_

'What the hell? What is that old fart going on about!' But she forced her thoughts to cease as her dream self laughed darkly and raised her head once more.

"_Consider them marked. At any rate, I can't die from your punishment if I'm already dead."_

Alyssa gasped as another round of electricity went through her dream self. But once again, it all faded away in a bright light.

This time though, she found herself back in the bathroom and on her knees. Her whole body was shaking and when she heard a slight clinking sound, she looked up to see that the large mirror over the sink was shattered. But what was strange was that the cracks didn't spider out from any spot like they normally would have if someone had hit the mirror.

"Okay Alyssa, I grabbed your favorite pair of jeans and...Alyssa!" Kagome dropped the clothes on the counter before lifting the other girl up as she continued to shake. "Alyssa what happened!"

Alyssa shook her head, finding that her vision was blurring off and on. But she managed to answer Kagome at any rate as Inuyasha appeared in the doorway.

"I don't really know. I think...I saw the future...and you two were in it..." Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who's eyes narrowed in a blatant look of irritation. "There was another man..."

At this Kagome looked back down at Alyssa with curious eyes.

"Alyssa? Did you know him?" Alyssa blinked a few times as if she was trying to get rid of dizziness before answering.

"I...I don't know...he seemed familiar...I think Aleeria knew him...and you know what? I think...I think him and Inuyasha look alike." Kagome's eyes widened and she looked back up at Inuyasha who was frowning heavily now. They stayed still for a few moments like that, silent as death except for Alyssa's heavy breathing. It was Inuyasha who finally broke the silence with wide eyes.

"Kuso, I can't smell right anymore. We have to go, now." Kagome nodded before getting Alyssa on her feet and simply grabbing the change of clothes off the counter.

They'd never tried to pass through the well with Inuyasha on the night of the new moon, and with the dangers lingering here in the present, neither of them were willing to take any chances.

"Inuyasha, take Alyssa down to the well house and go on ahead. I'll meet you on the other side!" Inuyasha looked apprehensive at first, but nodded and lifted Alyssa bridal style before walking through Kagome's room, out onto the roof outside her window, and then leapt gracefully to the ground below before bounding off towards the well house.

"Damn, you two are confusing. There's gonna be a lot of explaining here pretty soon dog breath." To further push her point, Alyssa weakly reached up and grabbed one of the hanyou's furry ears, successfully making him growl as they reached the well house and he slammed the door open.

Several things happened at once. First, a strange tingle erupted across Alyssa's skin. Second, Inuyasha began to growl as a powerful youki clashed with his own.

Third, the old well began to glow a bright sapphire blue.

"What the hell..." They said it in unison, but something seemed to click in Inuyasha's mind, and that combined with the rapidly setting sun was enough to make him begin moving towards the well again.

"Wait! Shouldn't we try to find out what's going on first!" Inuyasha snorted and tightened his grip on her slightly.

"Nope." With that, he simply jumped into the well, causing Alyssa to shriek in fear.

But her shriek died away when she realized they hadn't hit the ground. Instead, she opened her eyes and discovered they were floating in some sort of vortex of blue light that was neither threatening or welcoming. It just simply was.

"Woah...has this well always done this?"

"Keh, ever since Kagome was fifteen from what she says." As they spoke, the light faded and Alyssa gasped to find that when she looked up, there was no wooden roof of the well house above them. Only a starry sky with the barest hint of light left in it. "Hang on."

Alyssa let out another shriek as he suddenly leapt up and out of the well, landing in a clearing that was obviously not Tokyo. Trees were everywhere, and all around them as a forest that looked untouched by time. Flowers were abundant in the clearing, and had she'd discovered this place when she was younger, she would have picked as many as possible.

At any rate, she found herself in awe of the scenery around her.

"Kuso..." Alyssa blinked before looking up at Inuyasha in shock. His once silver, white hair was a solid onyx, and his fuzzy triangle ears were gone, replaced by normal ningen ears. His eyes were a soft violet, and Alyssa thought them to be just as nice as his golden ones. "I guess we got here just in time."

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Alyssa opened her mouth and asked the first question on her mind.

"Where exactly is 'here' cause no one's given me any sort of.."But a loud thump caught their attention and Inuyasha turned them so that they could see Kagome's giant of a backpack laying next to the well. Soon enough, Kagome herself popped out of the top and sat on the edge for a moment before standing.

"Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai Alyssa!" Alyssa blinked several times, her mouth partially opened.

Quite a funny expression really. But suddenly her mind seemed to clear itself of fuzz and all her strength was thrown into one word.

"NANI!"

A/N

Pretty blah chap except for the "vision". I admit, I'm trying to throw in filler chaps cause the last version of this story moved much too fast for my tastes. Also, I'm looking for someone to make some CG pics for this story because I'm still trying to get used to using Photoshop with a mouse . 

So if you're interested in helping me out, cause this will help with my website too, please let me know and send me a sample of your work. Arigato!

I wasn't really planning on posting this chap anytime soon. I told myself I'd only do it if someone actually showed an interest in the story. So basically, this is dedicated to my single reviewer for the last two chaps! THANK YOU!

-Blue


	10. Chapter 9

**Whispers of Elysium:**

**The Child The World Forgot**

**Chapter Nine**

Confusion is a funny emotion. It can be caused by the simplest thing, like a broken hair band or reappearance of a  
missing sock. But confusion can also be caused by other emotions. Like when a person is betrayed by their lover  
and yet they still wish to be with them. Confusion can stem from this and grow so thick within a person's heart that   
it effects their every day workings. Confusion is like jealousy in the sense that it effects the workings of every day  
life, and can drive a person to such ends of their sanity.

Therefore, it wasn't strange for Alyssa to currently be questioning her sanity.

'I have to be dreaming.' After all, one had to be dreaming or insane to believe what she was seeing at the current   
time.

She was currently leaning against the wall of a small hut, wrapped in a traveling cloak lent to her by the old miko   
sitting a few feet off. Her temperature had once again spiked, but had spiked the opposite way for she was now cold  
beyond her imagination. Earlier, Kagome had given her tea but all the occupants of the hut had been shocked when  
the tea had frozen over so fast it was as if Alyssa had done it by simply looking at it. The monk of the group became  
curious of the matter, and therefore, Kagome was left to explain what she could with Alyssa occasionally filling in   
dark spots with her quiet responses.

The monk was quite a character Alyssa realized as she studied all of them now. He wore robes of purple and black,  
bringing out his deep violet eyes against a handsome face. He was wise beyond his years, that much she knew from  
the moment she saw him. Also, he had quite the lecherous hand and she sighed when she noticed it growing far too   
close to the rear of a certain taijiya.

The taijiya, who was currently bringing her wrath upon the monk with her fist, was a character as well. She was  
most certainly a teenage female in many ways, but that alone was not her. She had many levels to her personality,  
and one that stood out most prominently was that she was a warrior. Most likely brought up as a warrior's child, it  
was visible in the very way she held herself and studied others. Her form was visibly lean and healthy, perfectly  
toned for battle.

And perfectly toned in the eyes of the monk, was her immediate thought. 

Looking over, Alyssa saw Inuyasha sitting in the usual position she saw him in, Indian style, with his sword resting  
across his lap as he crossed his arms. She noticed how stiff he was now, most likely because of his weaker state, and  
she felt she should try to keep her mouth shut as much as possible. If his rigid form was any sign of his pent up  
emotions, the scowl on his face as he stared into the fire was.

Although she may be rash most of the time, Alyssa currently saw no point in getting a rise out of the hanyou turned  
human.

Sitting next to Inuyasha had to be the cutest child she'd ever seen. With his pointed ears and fluffy tail that twitched  
as he continued to draw on his sketchpad Kagome had brought him, it was obvious he was a youkai. He was much   
smaller then ningen children his age, and Alyssa could only assume it had something to do with the aging process of  
youkai. His vibrant red hair caught her eye immediately, as well as his large green eyes.

He was certainly going to be a ladies man when he got older.

Somehow feeling her eyes on him, the small child looked up at her with those impossibly large eyes and blinked   
innocently. Without a second thought, Alyssa smiled at him softly despite the constant pain in her body. In return,  
he blinked again before looking up at Kagome with a question in his eyes. Kagome smiled down at him and nodded,  
somehow speaking with her actions to the child, and Alyssa tensed slightly when he got up and grabbed his drawing  
utensils before coming to sit next to her. He fidgeted for a second before he looked up at her with those wide,   
questioning eyes.

"Kagome told me while you were sleeping that you like to draw. I thought maybe you'd want to use some of my  
crayons since you look so bored." She blinked and her eyes widened. This youkai child was so utterly adorable she   
couldn't help but feel warmed inside despite her cold temperature. So, she smiled and nodded before gently taking  
the black crayon and the sketchpad.

"Yes, she's right. I've always been talented at drawing ever since we were kids." She grinned slightly as she bent  
down and spoke softly to him. "Kagome was always so jealous because I was better than her." 

Kagome, naturally, looked up and stuck out her tongue childishly upon hearing Alyssa's words.

"You've known Kagome that long?" Alyssa laughed quietly at Kagome's antics before looking back at the child.

"Yeah, ever since I can remember, Kagome's been around. She's like my sister." She looked down at the blank  
paper before beginning to sketch out the form of the child next to her. They remained silent for some time, he   
looking over her shoulder as she drew him as best as she could with the dull crayon.

"What's your name?" She was shocked to hear his question, and she realized none of the people in the hut other  
than Kagome and Inuyasha actually knew her name. Looking up from the drawing, she smiled and gave him her  
reply. 

"My name is Alyssa, and you little one, haven't given me your name either." At this, the boy puffed out his chest in  
such a childish display of pride that she had to hold in her laughter. 

"I'm the kitsune youkai Shippo, and the ningens over there are Miroku and Sango. Kaede is the old miko." She  
nodded to each of them, feeling oddly out of place with all of them.

But the child, Shippo, treated her like a friend, not someone who had suddenly appeared from the magic well.

'Yeah, I really feel like Alice in Wonderland right now.'

"Kaede, I can sense something coming this way." Everyone but the monk, Miroku, turned and gave Kagome a  
shocked look. It was then, for the first time, Alyssa felt a slight pulsing sensation coming from her core. Slowly, a  
strange feeling made her hair stand on end as it seemed to swirl around them all.

"Kags, what the hell is going on?" Kagome turned to see Alyssa's eyes slightly unfocused and realized even though  
most of her powers were still hidden away somewhere, the other girl could still sense youki.

"There's a youkai nearby and its youki is strong enough that you can feel it. Don't worry, it doesn't feel like it has  
any malcontent towards the village." Alyssa quirked an eyebrow at the other girl, not used to hearing her use such  
formal, mature language.

"Are ye sure it is not a shikon shard Kagome?" The old miko's voice was quiet, but strangely enough, Alyssa was  
warmed by it.

It reminded her of her grandmother.

"Iie, it's not a shikon shard. But we may as well see what kind of youkai it is, shouldn't we?" Kagome moved to  
stand but she gasped when a hand was suddenly gripping her wrist when she stood.

"Keh, you're staying right here wench." Alyssa saw the distinctive glower appear on Kagome's face. That glower  
was only reserved for those who rubbed her exactly the wrong way.

"I'm going Inuyasha. My hunch might be wrong and the youkai could attack the village." 

"Ain't our problem."  
"So you'd just remain here while people were hurt?!"

"Like I said, not our problem." Alyssa winced, as well as Shippo, when Kagome simply kicked the sitting hanyou in  
the knee.

"You're such a jerk baka! Come on you guys, we'll go see what's going on." Inuyasha growled loudly, although it  
had lost most of its feral sound, and leaned back against the wall again, causing her and Shippo to exchange glances  
before they laughed quietly.

"Keh, I may not have ningen hearing tonight but I'm not deaf wench." At this, she laughed again. He really was  
quite the grumpy person. 

"Well, it seems like someone shoved a stick your..." But she gasped as the world suddenly melted away, for the  
second time in one day, and instead she saw a field once more. But this time it was dark, and shouts could be heard  
in the distance. Suddenly, an earth rumbling roar erupted from her left and she looked to see what she could only  
assume was a youkai.

It looked like an oversized bear, and she could quickly assume it was no "Winnie the Pooh" as a large bone  
boomerang slammed into its shoulder, making it howl in pain. But it smacked the offending weapon back to its  
master, and Alyssa gasped when she saw a changed Sango fly backwards under the weight of her own weapon.  
Miroku was with her within seconds, standing over her limp form with his staff held firmly in front of him.

She heard a shout and looked to see Kagome notching back an arrow in a long bow, a sudden flash of blue light  
surrounded the arrow and Alyssa gasped as it streaked towards the giant bear youkai as though it were on fire. It  
was then she noticed something was wrong.

A twinkle caught her eye behind the bear, and from the light of Kagome's arrow, she saw a figure covered in  
shadows, a small pendant outstretched in his hand. All she saw was a smirk and and flick of his wrist before the   
seemingly solid bear disappeared in a wisp of smoke, causing Kagome's arrow to come in contact with a nearby  
tree, creating a small explosion. Confusion shined bright in Kagome's eyes as she searched for the bear youkai, but  
Alyssa saw it before she did and she wanted to cry out as the bear's claws lashed out at Kagome from behind.

"Kagome!!!" Suddenly the world bled back to her and she gasped before standing on weak legs.

"Child! Ye must not stand! Ye will..."

"I have to go! Kagome needs me!" At this Inuyasha suddenly stood and followed her as she bolted from the hut and  
into the darkness of the moonless night.

She thanked the Kami that she'd changed her clothes as she ran, but cursed them as well as she felt her weka legs  
already losing their strength to continue on. But she pushed herself onward, hearing Inuyasha's heavy footsteps not  
far behind her. Her traveling cloak, which she was surprised to fin secured around her neck, flew out behind her like  
a cape and she could hear the fabric rustle as she leapt over a fallen log, landing none too gracefully before taking  
off again.

Only a few steps later, she could hear the roar of the bear youkai.

'Damn it! I'll be too late!' The shout of pain from Sango came next and Alyssa felt relief rush through her body as  
she broke through the brush and into the clearing, seeing Kagome just starting to pull back her arrow. 

"Kagome aim more to the left!" Kagome looked over at her with shocked eyes for a moment before turning back to  
the bear as it took a thunderous steps towards her.

"But I'll miss!" Alyssa stomped her foot in annoyance as she shouted back.

"No you won't! Just do it!" Kagome obviously didn't approve, but she switched her aim and fired anyways.

The streak of light flew past the bear, who had now suddenly turned towards Alyssa in its confusion, and Alyssa felt  
satisfied when a scream resounded from the small creature hiding amongst the trees, just as she had expected.

What she hadn't suspected was that the bear was still moving, and moving towards her.

"Alyssa!!!" 

"Shit..." She rolled out of the way as the bear swiped at her, feeling every little stone and stick against her body ever  
as she stood once more with a wince. Her body wasn't taking the abuse well and she wanted to scream with anger  
when her knees suddenly gave out and sent her to the ground.

But anger was gone from her mind as she looked up to see the giant beast lunging towards her, its claws  
outstretched and its mouth opened wide to reveal numerous sharp teeth. Raw terror ran through her being, and she   
thought faintly that she'd rather deal with her "mother" than this. Then, as she thought she would never see the sun  
rise again, a lone thought rang out in her mind so loudly that she thought the whole world might here.

'Help!'

Suddenly she felt a burning sensation near her neck and she brought her hand up to it, continuing to look at the bear  
with wide, terrified eyes. 

'My locket...I don't even remember putting it back on...' It burned in her hand and she was forced to let it go even  
as a slight hum echoed from the small pendant. A blue glow erupted from it and the whole world seemed to slow.  
Then it came, a feeling that she wasn't alone. It felt as though another person was with her, and would never leave  
her.

The feeling intensified and she gasped as the blue glow from her pendant was suddenly mirrored in front of her. It  
grew, taking on a form. It was tall, and shaped like a ningen. Suddenly parts of the glow became more solid and   
fluttered in the wind of the field. White sleeves with blue splashes of color caught her eye as pristine white hakamas   
solidified at the bottom of the glow. Slowly, the solidification of the object spread up the legs and formed a gold and  
blue sash at the person's waist. It was then she noticed the silver hair flowing about the person in liquid silver  
strands.

'I...I know him...'

She was now sure it was a him, for the broad shoulders and height could not belong to a female. Suddenly, his   
whole form was solid, including the fur pelt wrapped over his shoulder, and she distinctly heard a low growl echo  
from him. 

Sesshou-kun!!!

"Sesshoumaru!!!"

'Leeri, what's going on?' The man, no youkai, before her held up a hand, a strange green glow overtaking the claws  
there and she heard Aleeria's practically joyous voice in her mind once more.

The locket Alyssa-chan! It was given to me many years ago to protect me! If I ever needed him, Sesshou-kun said  
that my locket would bring him to me if I ever needed him!

'But Leeri...this isn't your Sesshou-kun...' It wasn't. Now she knew where she had originally recognized him from.

All the visions of Aleeria's happy days, the days when she laughed and played, they all had held one person's face  
within them. Surely, they had to be the same person in appearance. But it was clear to her, as she remained on her   
knees behind him, that this Sesshoumaru had changed from the time Aleeria had known him. His aura, or at least  
that's what she thought it was, contained nothing but an icy feeling and she involuntarily shuddered as she saw his  
body tense.

No! Don't be frightened of him Alyssa-chan!

She realized she was indeed frightened of him, and she wanted with all her being to pull away from his form and  
hide as best as she could. But something made her stay, and she simply shook in her fear where she kneeled. She  
watched as he leapt towards the bear, not glancing back at her once, and then brought down his hand in a large  
swipe as a glowing green whip lashed out from his claws. His grace was lethal, and it frightened her all the more as  
he cut down the gigantic bear youkai without any sort of trouble.

'Onegai, don't turn around...' As if by instinct, she slowly pulled up the dark hood of her cloak and turned her face  
downward. She shook in fright, not knowing the reason why she was so terrified of him, and she could have sworn  
she felt his eyes burn down into her soul as he turned and looked upon her.

"Girl." She didn't respond, and he felt his irritation slowly become anger when she, if possible, shrank away from  
her further. Her aura, for it was certainly not youki, was frightened and so utterly confused it nearly made his head  
spin. "Girl, look at this Sesshoumaru." 

"Onegai Sesshoumaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with..." Kagome gasped when he snarled loudly,  
shocked to see such a display of anger from the usually level-headed taiyoukai. 

"Alyssa, do as he says." Alyssa gasped quietly when she heard Inuyasha's quiet voice from somewhere nearby, but  
the tone made her do as she was told. So, with a sinking feeling in her gut, she slowly stood and looked up at the  
youkai before her, her eyes wide with terror that made her body shake. Golden eyes, eyes of a predator, bore down  
into her newly ice blue ones and she felt as though he was looking into her soul.

Never before had she felt so many emotions overwhelm her body, and when she felt a strange tingling make its way  
across her skin, she grew worried. The tingle seemed to be completely unrelated to any of the emotions currently  
running rampant through her mind, and what was more, her once freezing body began to rapidly heat up once more.

He could hear the girl's rapid heart beat and smell the fear that seemed to leak from her body. But his hair stood on  
end as a strange power began to flow from her in small pulses. The barest of frowns came across his face when he  
realized he could not fully see her face because of the large hood. He was irritated enough already, having felt the  
sudden pull in his chest while he'd been going over documents within his study.

So when she did not reveal her face, he lashed out with two claws and cut the string that held up her cloak.

Alyssa felt her world slow as the cloak fell from her body. She knew all too well the distinctive resemblance she  
now bore to Aleeria, and she could only hope that alone would save her. But from what she'd gathered, Aleeria had   
disappeared nearly two hundred years before this current time. 

Therefore, she could only pray that his anger about the girl's disappearance would be short, and the anger upon   
discovering that she was a completely different person was even shorter.

As the cloak fell, Inuyasha felt his gut fall as well. He had heard the story of Aleeria and Suki-sama long ago when   
he was a child, only remembering it when he'd entered the well house earlier. The memory of the day he'd heard the  
story came back to him once more and a pang of longing hit him as he heard his mother's voice in his head.

"Inuyasha, you should know better than to run indoors." A much younger Inuyasha turned to see his mother, Izayoi  
Hime, walking towards him with a peaceful, somber look upon her face as always. Even in his youth, Inuyasha   
knew his mother was a beauty among the ningen race.

But even still, she was pushed away from them.

"Suman mother, but there's something I must ask you about!" Izayoi smiled softly as she came upon along side of  
him.

"Oh? And what must you ask me my child?" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in confusion and looked up at a tapestry  
hung on the wall before them.

"Who is this tapestry of? She looks different from the others." He looked at his mother's face again and saw a  
sadness come over her, making his curiosity peak. His mother had known this person? 

"That, my Inuyasha, is Suki-sama of the Norther Territories. Believe it or not, but she was my dear friend when I   
was younger." Inuyasha blinked with wide eyes, believing every word his mother said.

"Why haven't I ever met her?" Izayoi's expression grew even more saddened and she sighed slowly. 

"She disappeared, her child as well, only a few short months before your father died. Before anyone but Suki  
herself knew of the love your father and I shared."

"Did Sesshoumaru know them?" Inuyasha was quiet surprised to see his mother's face pale, but she never  
answered because a rather clipped shout made them both turn to see a rather grim-faced Sesshoumaru standing  
just inside the doorway to the castle's study.

"Izayoi, you and I must talk. Now." Izayoi nodded and mussed her son's hair a little before walking towards the icy   
prince. Inuyasha watched her go before turning and looking at the expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

He didn't know much about his older brother, only that he was a very angry soul from his mother said. But he knew  
enough to be surprised when he saw a strange emotion in his older sibling's eyes. For the first time Inuyasha had  
glimpsed a picture of the Sesshoumaru locked away inside.

It was a terribly sad and lonely picture.

Now, as he watched Sesshoumaru remove Alyssa's cloak, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had known the child of  
Suki.

'That face...' A pale ivory face looked up at him with barely veiled terror that was shining bright in her ice blue  
eyes. Two lone markings, blue stripes, made their way from the bottom of her eyes and down her cheek, thinning as  
they went. A slight tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks slowly, and when he sniffed the air he could smell   
something disturbing under her scent of apples and sakura blossoms. Her face was elegantly shaped, and was  
perfectly framed by her long bangs, which held a large chunk of electric blue color. This girl, even with her strange  
clothing and strange aura, was so hauntingly familiar that a sudden pang in his chest made the smallest of frowns  
cross his icy expression.

But suddenly, he was shocked so much that his eyes actually widened a fraction and he gasped so quietly that no  
one but he could hear it.

"Gomen...I...I'm not Aleeria..." Her voice was quiet and weak, giving him the idea that she too was rather weak. It   
was then, as she spoke, he noticed the subtle differences in the girl's aura and scent from that of the young child.

But Kami, he hadn't heard that name in over two hundred years. 

"She...she wanted me to tell you..." He glared down at her, causing her breath to hitch in her chest. His golden eyes,  
so harsh and icy, were such a contradiction from their warm color that it amazed her.

Onegai, you must tell him I cannot return. 

'Leeri, I can't! He'll...'

Do nothing! He may even help you against mother!

"Aleeria wants you to know...she's never coming back." Is possible, his glare intensified. But he didn't strike at her  
or speak, and it made her let out a somewhat relieved sigh.

But she wanted to scream when she was suddenly lifted from the ground, his strong hand wrapped around her neck,  
certainly causing damage as he closed off her windpipe.

"What happened to her?" His voice was so low, so utterly deadly that Alyssa felt her entire body go numb in fear  
until he tightened his grip and she was forced to speak in a raspy voice as Kagome screamed her name.

"Suki...sealed her powers and memories...sealed her spirit...I was the replacement...Suki seeks...to destroy me...and  
place Aleeria back in this body..." His eyes darkened in anger and the raw terror made her body shake as he held her  
above the ground.

"Sesshoumaru! You know this girl can't die! If that bitch really does bring the child back, it'll throw off the  
balance!" All eyes turned to Inuyasha, who was shocking many of his companions by being so rash when he was  
ningen.

But they all realized he spoke the truth. If Aleeria was brought back from the place she was in now, a delicate  
balance would be broken and the world may very well go into turmoil.

"I know of the balance very well hanyou. Do not presume that I'm of such intelligence that I do not know of it."

"Keh, if you're so damn intelligent then why haven't you been able to track down Naraku yet?" Had she'd   
possessed the air to do so, Alyssa would have gasped. For the flash of anger within Sesshoumaru's eyes was so  
intense that she truly feared for the lives of everyone near them.

But suddenly her fear was gone, and she realized just how far she'd pushed her body. Her limbs went slack and her  
breathing hitched as she closed her eyes.

The last thing she saw before she slipped away was Sesshoumaru's golden eyes widening as he turned back to her  
once more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Whispers Of Elysium:**

**The Child The World Forgot**

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N:**

**Oh my gentle fucking Jesus! I'm alive!!!**

_The air was thick, almost impossible to breathe into her system. It was neither cold nor hot, but there was a breeze flowing around her. She could feel her clothes and hair fluttering around her arms and legs. Her eyes were closed, but she knew it was sunny at least. She could feel the sun on her eyelids, but not its heat. The throbbing pain of her body was gone and the sensation of having her very skin stretched was no longer present. She felt as though she'd been resting, finally waking up after a long nap._

'_What happened?' Her eyelids began to flutter as she frowned, trying to recall what had happened to her last. She remembered her pain for sure, as well as the strange shifts in temperature. She remembered rushing from the old miko Kaede's hut, pushing her already strained body past its limits as she did so. She remembered coming across the scene of the fight with the bear youkai, making the call that had saved Kagome and the others._

'_I...I fell...my legs gave out and I was helpless...' Silver light flashed before her eyes and suddenly she remembered the moment when blue light had formed into a person. Said person was male, youkai, and so powerful that even she, someone who had no skill or training in such things, could sense it._

'_Sesshoumaru...' Tall and regal just like Aleeria had known him to be. But warmth had left his face, left his demeanor. He was cold, ruthless, and calculating. A fearsome taiyoukai that no one dared to oppose. She could only guess why, for she didn't know him past the snippets of times past that Aleeria had shown her._

'_Leeri...gomen...but your 'Sesshou-kun'...is dead...leaving behind a man who's entire being is bitter, cold, and angry.' Her eyelids fluttered open finally, and she felt herself gasp more than she heard it as stunning sunlight stung her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she slowly sat up, testing the boundaries of the newfound strength in her body. Glancing around, she saw white marble everywhere and knew exactly where she was._

'_It's that White City...Aleeria and Suki's homeland...' Slowly, she stood. Vaguely, she noticed that her clothes were different. Instead of her typical baggy pants and corseted shirt, she wore a simple silver dress that reached her knees in flowing silk that looked as though it was made of flowing mercury. Her feet were bare, and she could make out swirling designs on her pale legs. Her long hair was free, still mostly black with the chunk of electric blue hanging in her eyes. Then she noticed something off as she glanced up and looked around._

_Aleeria was nowhere to be seen._

"_Aleeria?" Her voice echoed eerily, sounding like a blend of several voices. No one responded and she blinked with a quizzical look on her face as she took her first steps in this place she knew only from memories of a child. She appeared to be on some sort of balcony, and she walked to the edge were the railing was. The sunlight was blinding and she had to squint as she got closer to the railing._

_But when she reached there, the sunlight simply died._

"_What the..." Clouds had suddenly appeared in the sky, dark and swirling. The white marble that had once surrounded her pristine and untouched by the hands of time had suddenly grayed to almost looking like granite. Cracks littered the marble everywhere, and large sections of the walls and railings were crumbling. Everywhere, the city appeared to be falling apart. Some areas of the marble were darkened so much that it was clear there had been a fire, the smoke staining the once brilliant white marble. Intricate marble ivy arches and bridges were nothing more than rubble, and the wind was blowing with the same fierceness as a hurricane._

"_Where are all the people?" Her eyes began to look around frantically, this dark wasteland sending an eerie chill through her as she looked all around. But all she saw was the same thing over and over again._

_Bodies, pale and stiff, littered the ground. Their wings were spread, falling apart as the black feathers fluttered all around the city. Their once regal looking clothing was dirtied, torn, and bloody in many cases. They all looked starved, their bones clearly poking out from under their skin. Children and adults alike were in nearly identical forms of starvation and ill-looking bodies. _

"_What happened here?" She didn't know if she'd receive an answer, but as she stared at those unseeing eyes and unmoving chests of innocent people, she had to ask._

"_This is the future of the White City known as Alendia should you fail." She wanted to turn when she heard a man's voice behind her, a deep velvety baritone that gave her chills. But her body refused to move and she had to force herself to remain calm as she swallowed deeply and spoke once more._

"_What do you mean? Fail at what?"_

"_You are not Aleeria, but you shall soon bare her burdens. You will become the Keeper of the Gate and the Holy City."_

"_Keeper of the Gate and the Holy City?" Aleeria had never mentioned something like this._

"_Yes. The females of the royal family are destined to become such by a certain age or should the current Keeper become unable to keep up her duties."_

"_What does it all mean though?" She was confused, more so than she had been through the entire ordeal, and she hated it._

"_It means, young one, that you must protect the Gate that leads to Elysium, keeping out those who would seek to destroy the balance. You must return to this city and claim the throne that is rightfully yours, therein securing the safety of the city and preventing this catastrophe. This future, what you see around and below you, is very possible. Don't forget that." He spoke to her in a fatherly tone, and she found that she wasn't uncomfortable as she should have been._

"_Who are you?" He chuckled and she squinted as the city began to glow with a white light and disappear from her sight._

"_You shall find out soon. But remember this, do not fear the white tiger." Suddenly the white light flashed so brilliantly that she was forced to shut her eyes. As she did so though, she gasped in pain. For the stretching sensation and the throbbing pain in her body had returned. Her head felt like it was being split down the middle and she could hardly breathe past the pressure upon her chest. She was sweating also, every fiber of her being feeling as though it was on fire._

"Can ye not sleep child?" Suddenly, Kaede was leaning over her. Her one eye showed concern and Alyssa wanted to smile at the look on her face. She truly reminded her of the grandmother she'd thought she'd had.

"I'm fine. Really. I just...had a really odd dream." She tried to focus her eyes better, but found that everything was blurred around the edges.

"What was in this dream child? Was it a premonition?" She shook her head, trying to focus past the pain in her body.

"I..."

'_Alyssa-chan!!!'_ She hissed in pain as a child's scream rang out in her mind.

'Leeri? What's wrong?'

'_Mother is coming! She's coming slowly, flaunting her power in a deliberate threat!'_ Alyssa felt her chest constrict painfully as her breathing became labored. Raw terror seized her body and she could feel herself shaking.

'What do I do Leeri?'

'_Whistle! Help will come! He is someone we need now and he will answer the call of your whistle!'_

'My whistle?' But she shook off her uncertainty. At this time, faith in Aleeria was all she had and she'd be damned if she let her uncertainty cause her early death. She heard Kaede gasp as she rose, the burning in her body growing to a blazing inferno as her sight almost blurred completely. Her legs shook and her arms felt like lead.

"No child! Ye must not rise!" Kaede reached for the younger woman's arms, but Alyssa shook her off as best as she could, her breathing becoming more and more labored.

"I have to! Suki's headed this way." Kaede froze, her eye widening before she turned and ran from the small back room. Alyssa glanced around and saw her cloak laying next to the futon. She grasped the thick material in her hands and placed it around her neck as she'd done before. As she placed the hood so that the shadow hid her face, she could hear the others awakening in the next room.

'Gomen you guys...but I need someone to distract Suki.' Her eyes narrowed as she turned and walked out the back entrance to the hut, every step causing another ripple of fire and pain in her body. She turned, coming to stand at the bottom of the shrine steps as she looked around. It was still dark out, but a thin gray line was appearing on the eastern horizon. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the fear gnawing at her insides. Then, she whistled.

She'd always prided herself in being able to whistle louder than anyone else she knew, but she shocked herself today. Her whistle seemed louder, and it echoed more as though it was spreading across the lands of Japan. The world seemed to pause and Alyssa felt herself become very self-conscious as the whistle rang on. But suddenly, her answer came in the form of a far off roar.

The roar of a white tiger.

'Now what? Do I wait?! What do I do Leeri?!'

'_Run! Run if you care about the people in the hut!' _Alyssa nodded and swallowed back a gasp of pain as she lifted her left foot and began to ran. How she could run, she had no idea. But with every footfall she felt as though her skin would erupt in flames and her head would split straight down the middle. The air seemed to lose all warmth as she ran, and even though she felt as though she was on fire, it still chilled her to the bone and her breath came out in great puffs of vapor. Her chest was already clenching with her heavy breaths and even though she was only maybe twenty yards from the hut, she didn't think her body could take much more.

'_To the right!' _Instantly she looked to the right, her eyes widening as she saw a monstrous white tiger run up alongside her, obviously slowing its pace to match hers. It let out a soft growl and motioned its head backwards, instantly telling Alyssa what she needed to do. So, putting as much as she possibly could into the movement, she hopped onto the tiger's back.

The tiger was much, much larger than any tiger she'd even seen or heard of. It was nearly as tall as a horse and possessed longer fur than a usual tiger. Not only that, but the stripes that were usually black were a startlingly bright navy blue. It was obviously a youkai tiger as well, for as soon as she'd hopped onto its back it had taken off at a speed that made her head swim.

'But where is it taking me?'

'_He is Akito-kun! And Akito-kun is the one who entrusted with the vessel holding my power and memories!' _Alyssa nodded in understanding, digging her fingers further into the youkai's pelt now that she realized he was truly someone safe.

'Is he loyal to Suki?' The sudden question brought a chill to her very bones.

'_Yes, but Akito-kun knows what is right and what is wrong. I can already tell he'll stand up to mother, even if he was once her most loyal knight.' _ Alyssa nodded again and she felt a strange sense of safety wash over her for the first time since the whole ordeal had begun.

It was all so unreal. How could she, an outcast of society her whole life, suddenly be a princess of some kind? How could she suddenly have powers that humans of her time could only imagine in their dizziest daydreams? How could youkai, a race only known as myths and legends, be real and thriving in this time five hundred years in the past? That was another unbelievable tidbit in itself! She was currently riding on the back of a white tiger youkai of some sort _five hundred years in the past! _

'Maybe I'm just laying in my room at home right now, tripping out on acid or something that someone slipped into my drink.'

'_Alyssa-chan, you're beginning to get delusional.' _The mocking tone in Aleeria's voice made Alyssa snort, the vapor from the action flying out behind her.

'You can't really blame me can you? I've had my whole world turned upside down and now I'm laying my life in the hands...paws of a youkai I don't even know! I think anyone in my situation would be getting delusional at this point.' Aleeria's giggles rang out in her mind and Alyssa had to pride herself in being able to be humorous even in her situation.

A low growl rumbled from the great cat beneath her and Alyssa blinked as she noticed him glancing back at her over his shoulder with a question clearly written in his eyes.

"Ano...I'm Alyssa. Aleeria's here too...but only not. Kinda hard to explain. But please, we need your help Akito-kun!" He seemed a bit startled to hear his own name but nodded as well as a tiger could and continued running east towards the now brightening horizon.

In the distance, she thought she heard a shout just before a large explosion sent birds flying into the air. Turning around as much as she could, Alyssa gasped when she saw a bright light fading from the direction of the village where Kagome and the others were. She could only hope as she turned back around that everyone was okay.

'Gomen, but if I want to stand any chance against Suki, I need to do this.' Suddenly, Akito let out a low hiss of warning before quickening his speed. Alyssa felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and that was the only warning before she was ripped away from the back of her four legged companion. A scream instantly ripped from her vocal chords and echoed out in the quiet morning. She could see Akito turning and looking up at her as she continued to climb higher and higher into the sky.

'_Sesshou-kun!' _Alyssa blinked as her scream suddenly died and she looked over her shoulder to see said taiyoukai glaring down at her in irritation.

"Girl, it would be in your best interest to not do that again." Despite her fright and pain, Alyssa felt her ire rage just beneath her skin as she snorted.

"Well excuse me! But I'm not the one going around and lifting defenseless girls into the sky without warning!" He quirked his eyebrow at that and she glared before simply repeating the action.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Leave the girl to me!" Alyssa looked to the front again as they seemingly soared through the air, Sesshoumaru's feet barely touching the treetops before they were off again, and she gasped when she saw a pair of familiar eyes.

"Akito-san?" The man before her nodded as the two youkai leapt from the treetops in sync. He wore black boots, simple white hakamas, and a simple royal blue tunic that looked as though it had seen better days. He was handsome, noble but wild looking. He had royal blue hair that reached the middle of his back in a loose braid and his face was adorned with a single jagged navy blue stripe on each cheek.

"Hai, I am Akito. It seems you're in contact with Aleeria young lady. Tell me, how is she?" For the first time, Sesshoumaru seemed to show interest in the conversation at hand, for she could feel him shift her with his only arm to see Akito better.

"Ano...she's grown up. Not in appearance but...she speaks and acts like an adult. Most of her child-like ways are gone." Akito smiled, but it was a sad, regretful smile. But he nodded all the same and motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow him as he sped up and headed towards a large mountain close by.

'He really cared about you, didn't he Leeri?'

'_Akito-kun was like another father to me. I believe he feels regret for the events at hand, for he allowed my mother to remove my essence from my body.' _Alyssa frowned, feeling a clenching sensation in her chest. No one should have to face a burden as great as Akito's seemed to be.

::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::

"Kagome-chan! Look out!" Kagome flattened herself on the ground as Sango's Hiraikotsu flew overhead, a shriek of pain echoing out in the air a second afterward.

"Thank you Sango-chan!" The other girl nodded and once more hopped onto her youkai companion Kirara and heading to the skies.

"Kazana!" Turning to her left, she saw Miroku eliminating a large chunk of the threat with his right hand. She thanked the Kami's that there was no risk of Naraku's insects poisoning him this time.

"Kuso! Where the hell did the head bitch go?!" Kagome stood and looked back at Inuyasha as he sliced through several of the large youkai, causing shrieks and screams to ring in her ears.

"These are a distraction Inuyasha! She's looking for Alyssa!" She lifted her bow up and pulled back an arrow she'd retrieved from her quiver.

"Keh! I know that! But I can't do shit about it 'til I fucking find the bitch!" Kagome let her arrow fly, not bother to watch it blaze through the youkai and leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"We're getting nowhere Inuyasha!"

"Kuso...Kaze no Kizu!" Kagome jumped at the sudden attack, seeing it slicing through the earth and youkai as it left behind destruction that honored its reputation as the Fang of Destruction. But even still, the youkai kept coming and Kagome suddenly realized that she'd already killed some of them herself.

'They're an illusion! No wonder we're getting nowhere!' Frowning, she lowered her bow and closed her eyes as she let out a long calming breath. Months of formal training she'd received from Kaede and Miroku suddenly kicked in and she felt the tingling warmth of her miko aura surround her. Slowly, blocking out the sounds of the battle, she lifted her hands and began to send small threads of her aura through the surrounding area.

The youkai were definitely an illusion, for they didn't even possess real youki for her to truly purify. But she could suddenly sense something that she hadn't detected before, an aura laced into the fake youkai's youki. It was one she knew, and she could feel a thin layer of sweat coating her brow as she was forced to concentrate much harder to track the well covered trail of Suki's aura. But finally, she found the main trail and latched onto it as she opened her eyes, the once sapphire blue orbs now glowing with a pure pink light.

"Inuyasha, head to the east!" Inuyasha spun, hearing Kagome's strange echoing voice from almost directly behind him. Her eyes were glowing the same pink as the aura surrounding her and her long onyx hair was fanned all around her in an invisible wind. He nodded at her, still uneasy with how she changed when she went into a trance like this. It was something Kikyo had never done, and had probably never had the power to do.

But since Kagome had asked Miroku and Kaede to train her, it was discovered that not only was she far more pure of heart compared to Kikyo but she made the elder female look like a child in the comparison of their powers. The accuracy of Kagome's archery was now even beyond that of Kikyo's and she had recently learned to channel her powers into other weapons as well when she fought. But the skill she was using now, standing behind him expectantly, was one of the first she'd learned and probably the oddest in his eyes.

Every time she used this ability, she went into a strange trance in which she was aware but far too focused on her target to sound or act like a ningen. Her eyes were the strangest thing though, as well as her voice. The pink irises of her eyes were swirling with glittering silver even now and her voice had a strange echo to it.

"Inuyasha, we have to go. Now." Blinking out of his stupor, Inuyasha nodded and bent down as Kagome placed herself on his back. Without warning, he took to the skies with his arms hooked beneath her toned legs. He could sense the others following, hearing the shrieks of protest from the youkai below them, who for the most part were incapable of flight or leaps like those of Inuyasha.

"Keh, where's the bitch hiding at Kagome?"

"She's chasing after Alyssa, Sesshoumaru, and an unknown youkai. They're headed towards that lone mountain ahead." That eerie voice would never cease to make him feel uneasy, even though he knew very well it was just Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Where are we going?!" He glanced back at Miroku as he sat upon Kirara's back behind Sango.

"The mountain up ahead to the east! Kagome says everyone's up there gathering for one hell of a party!"

::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::

"Ow...that doesn't feel very good..." Alyssa grasped the cloth of her cloak over her chest, feeling a stabbing pain in the vicinity of her heart as her breathing became even more ragged than it had been before. Her vision was blurring off and on, and had been for some time.

"Daijoubou?" Opening her clenched eyes, she could see the blurry form of Akito standing before her as Sesshoumaru's lone arm wrapped around her waist and held her up. They were standing at the entrance of a cave on the mountain, a glowing blue barrier over the mouth of the cave.

"I just...got this strange pain...it feels like my heart's being ripped from my chest." Akito nodded.

"Hai, it's the effects of the chest being so near. The nearer you get, the worse the pain will get. But it should recede once the ritual begins." Alyssa winced as a pulse throbbed from her chest and her hand grasped the cloak tighter as she swallowed down a pained whimper.

"Aleeria...she says the ritual is so painful...it can drive a person insane..." Again, Akito nodded and she felt her stomach tie in a knot.

"Hai, it can. There is also a chance that the dormant powers will be far too much for your newly changed body to handle. If that should be the case, someone else shall have to share their blood with you and give you some of their power to form a barrier over your own powers." Alyssa felt her head spin as they began walking towards the cave, Akito's soft voice causing her skull to almost split in two. Sesshoumaru was still silent, but remained nonetheless holding her up and basically carrying her since her legs were refusing to function right.

"So...you're saying if my power goes out of control...more power will control it? How does that work?"

"It's far too complicated to discuss at this time. Right now, we need to open the chest or you'll never stand a chance. A few more days in this condition and you're body will shut down from the stress. Not only that, but it seems Suki has freed herself from the distraction of your companions." Worry instantly welled up in her chest, but Akito gave her a reassuring smile as they continued on into the darkness of the cave after simply passing through the barrier with no trouble.

The cave itself seemed to be like any normal cave, dark and wet. The air smelt old and thin, as though the barrier wasn't allowing any air into the cave at all. But she shook off that thought, realizing she was reacting to old fears she'd had since childhood.

'Childhood. What a laugh.' She frowned even as the throbbing in her chest grew with every few feet.

Everything, childhood to high school, was a lie. Her life, her friends, her family, her love, and everything she'd ever felt, said, or done was all fake. Just an illusion created by a woman who wanted her child back more than anything else in the world. Even if it meant losing her sanity in the process.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I must warn you before we reach the chamber. You may have to restrain Alyssa during the ritual, for I shall be far too busy trying to force the vessel back into the body." She heard a sort of affirmative snort come from the taiyoukai supporting her and figured he wasn't much of a talker.

'But he once was.' She couldn't help it as a sudden image of his young, smiling face appeared in her mind. Sesshoumaru, he was so cold now compared to then. What happened to him to cause such a drastic change? Why did it seem so utterly wrong to her that he didn't smile anymore?

'It's because Aleeria is part of me and it's wrong to her.' But even Alyssa knew she was lying to herself.

A throbbing pain made her entire body stiffen suddenly, and a strangled sob of pain escaped her lips. Knowing she could no longer hope to move fully on her own, Sesshoumaru simply lifted her with one arm and balanced her in said arm. She was so tiny against him that it was little more than when he carried Rin in this way.

'The girl is already in enough pain to make her stiffen as though dead. How much more can such a small creature take?' He scoffed at his thoughts, continuing after Akito even as Alyssa convulsed in his hold. He did not care for the pain of a insignificant. This, all of this, was to ensure the balance was upheld. But it was also to ensure that his promise to protect Aleeria was upheld as well.

For although the two girls were completely different people, they shared the same body.

'She is not Aleeria, but she is the closest this Sesshoumaru shall ever have again.' Something clenched in his chest at that thought, but he clamped the foreign feeling back down. Emotions only made one weak, and he would not let himself feel the pain of a dear one's loss away from the safety of his sanctuary.

As it was, he had not visited his sanctuary in nearly half a century.

"The chamber is just ahead. You may want to hold her tighter, for she might start thrashing as soon as we step foot into the chamber." Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Akito placed his pale hand upon a seemingly insignificant spot on the wall. But suddenly, there was a bright light and it faded slowly to reveal a new opening before them in the wall.

The chamber before them was made of pure white marble, looking like the inside of one of the many chambers he'd seen in his visits to Alendia. Marble pillars were all along the walls of the chamber, ivy leaves engraved into the stone. The only difference in color was upon the marble table in the center of the chamber.

The silver chest sat benevolently upon the stone table, but Alyssa began to thrash almost violently as they grew nearer and nearer to it, incoherent words and phrases leaving her lips as she thrashed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do not come any closer just yet until I've removed the vessel from the chest." Sesshoumaru simply quirked an eyebrow in question as he watched Akito turn to the chest before them and place his hand upon the lid. The chest glowed a bright blue as he removed his hand, and the lid lifted slowly. Akito reached inside and slowly removed a glowing blue sphere, seemingly not noticing the sudden stillness of Alyssa as he did so.

But when he turned to them with the sphere in hand, Alyssa's clenched eyes suddenly opened and were glowing the same sapphire blue as the orb. The scream that tore from her lips echoed so loudly that Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the wince from marring his features.

"So, it seems I have two traitors to deal with as well. Such a pity." Both youkai turned to the entrance even as Alyssa continued to scream and thrash.

There stood Suki in all her glory, her body clad in the armor she'd worn the day she'd disappeared, and the sword of her Beloved in her hand. But it was the mad gleam, the insanity that shined clearly in her eyes that gave them pause.

::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::

slams her head on the desk Oh my gentle fucking Jesus...writer's block SUCKS. Big time. I used to only have a major block like this on this story alone...but it's now spread to all my stories...and I've developed artist's block as well. So yeah...major ewwwwwwww right there.

I've seriously, not joking here people, rewritten this friggin' chapter at least five times and I'm still not happy with it. I swear, every version I've written of this story always seems to come out rushed in plot and the chapters themselves. But meh...at least Breanna won't be leaving me nasty comments on cause I haven't updated this story in particular. She has the pleasure of seeing my doodles for this story so she's very curious considering my doodles contain spoilers like woah.

But anywho...I must be off now...before the power goes out from the cold or I pass out from exhaustion. Oh and FYI, don't expect to see anything for Sometimes You Just Gotta Say "HUH?!" or Youkai's Siren...Sometimes is giving me personal issues...and Youkai's Siren is possibly going to be rewritten. Not sure yet on that one but I'll let you know...if my block doesn't kill me first . Ja ne minna!!!

Blue+


End file.
